Cherry Meets the Teen Titans
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus and more are rewarded from a contest to meet the legendary Teen Titans. However, on the way, they must report to Tokyo to stop a mythical figure known as Brushogun in their first adventure all together. Atticus's little cousin Dot also is going to learn who the Teen Titans truly are and not a zany series on Cartoon Network and that they are real dedicated heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP in December and a conversation we had about how wrong Teen Titans Go! is. Read & Review... **

* * *

Cherry was lazily lying down on her bed, tapping endlessly at the laptop like she always did in her spare and quantity time with herself. She then heard a knocking at her door which caused for her to answer it, hoping to do something. She saved what she was doing and went to the door. "This better not be a clown otherwise I'm going to spend the night in jail..." she then opened the door.

"Hi, Cherry." Atticus and Patch greeted.

"Oh, hey guys..." Cherry leaned against the door-frame.

"Whatcha doing?" Patch asked.

"Thinking about life..." Cherry folded her arms.

"You wanna come with us to meet the Teen Titans?" Atticus asked.

"Yep, we can, thanks to the contest I won that Beast Boy got to put up." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, brother..." Cherry muttered about Beast Boy. "Well, I guess I might as well... We get to go to the Tower then?"

"Yeah, come on." Patch urged.

Cherry looked at her empty house and shrugged. "Meh..." she then locked the door, took her house key, and walked with them to meet the infamous Teen Titans.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Patch cheered. "All of us together meeting the Teen Titans."

"It's like a dream." Atticus grinned in agreement.

Cherry hummed as they walked, she was excited too, but containing it. "Wait, all of us?" she then asked. "You mean three of us, right? ...Right?"

Patch and Atticus looked at her funny. "Uhh... Yeah...?"

"Let me guess, you were able to invite more than just me." Cherry said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Mo wanted to come and she's actually gonna bring Colette with her." Atticus put his arm around her.

Cherry removed his arm and folded her arms. "Great... Your girlfriends..."

"We also brought Forte with us and also Dot and Lucky." Patch told her.

When Cherry heard Forte's name mentioned, she became interested again.

"Weeeelll..." Cherry drawled out. "All right..." she then smirked and narrowed her eyes, looking dark and gloomy like how she used to be, but the perky side of her perky goth nature had been more prominent lately as she expanded her social circle. "But you owe me!"

"You got it." Atticus said.

Cherry folded her arms. "This better be good..."

They kept walking along until they ran into the others.

* * *

Forte was in his other form that could be a companion for Cherry, his plan had worked that this form would win her affections, so whenever he wanted to be seen with her in public and not on an adventure, he would pose as an emo teen.

"They should be here any minute now." Lucky said.

Dot hugged her male border collie. "I feel so honored!"

"We all do." Mo smiled.

"It feels nice to come out..." Colette was the most excited. "I just feel bad for waiting around home while Patch and Atticus are gone... You know how my father worries about me being out on the streets."

"Yes, I know, I know." Mo said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch came then.

They all then greeted each other.

"Cherry, nice to see you out of the house." Forte commented.

"Forte, nice to see you out of the closet." Cherry retorted rather crudely.

"Touche." Forte said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rascal, much?" Forte glanced at her.

"All right, so which way do we go now?" Dot asked.

"Well, according to the contest, the winner and the winner's guests are to be picked up by the Teen Titans themselves." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay..." Dot shrugged. "I guess we wait for 'em then," she then giggled. "The Teen Titans are so silly."

The others looked at her strangely.

"Silly?" Patch asked. "They're superheroes!"

"They're all so funny," Dot giggled. "Their show's on Cartoon Network all the time!"

"The show you are thinking of is Teen Titans Go." Atticus said.

"Yeah, the Teen Titans are so funny!" Dot laughed. "We watch it all the time, right, Lucky?"

Lucky smiled to her, but looked rather tortured about the program that was constantly airing on the channel known as Cartoon Network.

* * *

After a while, they all saw a vehicle flying towards them. Lucky started to bark in alert.

"That's them!" Patch informed him.

"Gah!" Cherry flinched from his sudden yell, but straightened herself out.

"It looks like some kind of mechanical manta ray." Dot said.

"Dot, prepare to meet excellence at its finest." Lucky smiled to his young human.

Colette sat up straight to appear more lady-like, her mother had always taught that to her. The mechanical manta ray then landed in front of them before the tops of it opened. The others flinched slightly from being overwhelmed by this thing at first, but tried to stay calm.

"Which of the Teen Titans members do you think is going to be coming out of it?" Patch whispered to Cherry.

"Probably Robin since he's the leader." Cherry guessed.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

And where she was right.

Cherry removed her glasses to clean them and put them back on.

The famed Boy Wonder walked over, looking rather stoic and serious, even with a smile on his face. "Hello... Which one of you is Atticus?"

"That would be me." Atticus said as he raised his hand.

Robin shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you, Robin." Atticus smiled while shaking his hand as well, forgetting about how strong he was.

Robin flinched, only slightly, they then let go of each other's hands. "That's quite a grip you got there... I'm impressed."

"Thanks, and sorry about that, I was so honored to meet you I guess I forgot how strong I was." Atticus said.

"So, these your friends?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Atticus looked behind him with a smile. "They're excited to meet you."

The others gave friendly smiles, though Cherry and Forte, not so much.

"Tough crowd..." Robin commented about them. "I think they'll get along with Raven just fine."

"My thoughts exactly." Atticus said.

"Say somethin' funny!" Dot pointed to Robin with an excited smile.

Robin eyed her strangely. "I'm sorry...?"

"Please forgive her she's watched way too many teen titans go episodes." Patch said.

This surprised Robin, not about the TV series, but was surprised because Patch had talked. He then cringed in slight disgust. "Teen Titans Go?"

Dot giggled. "That show's funny! I love the waffle episode!"

"Kids these days..." Cherry pinched her nose.

"Anyway, let's get into the vehicle." Forte said.

"Watch your steps." Robin told his guests.

Each of them entered the mechanical manta ray like vehicle while making sure they didn't trip or fall.

Forte helped Cherry. "Ladies first, that means Cerise..."

"If I'm a lady, then you're a vermicious knid." Cherry mumbled.

"You are going to be like this the whole entire time, aren't you?" Forte groaned.

"You do what you like and I do what I like..." Cherry mumbled.

Robin looked to Atticus. "What's eating her?"

"She just acts like that at times," Atticus said."That and she thought that it was just going to be her me and Patch meeting you and your team."

"Not a crowd liker, is she?" Robin asked.

"Not so much, but since we all know each other, it might be fine..." Atticus shrugged.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road already!" Cherry groaned.

"Man, and I thought Raven was having issues today." Robin commented.

"Is Raven not well?" Mo asked.

"She's been crankier than usual, I don't know why though." Robin explained.

"Well, we better get going before Cherry blows a fuse." Atticus suggested before getting in the vehicle.

* * *

Once they were all set, Robin joined them, and he was taking them straight for Titans Tower.

"Waffles, Waffles, Waffles~" Dot sang. "Waffles, Waffles, Waffles..."

"It's going to be a long trip to the Tower." Patch groaned.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she stared out the window as they were going off.

It truly was a long flight to the tower and where the waffle song wasn't helping at all.

"Hey, Dot, whatya say we sing something else?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh... Okay..." Dot smiled, she then sang a Miley Cyrus song.

"Way to go, Atticus." Cherry deeply scowled.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

"Dot, how's about we save the singing for another time?" Lucky suggested.

Dot then stopped singing.

"Thank you..." Cherry leaned back.

"Are we there yet?" Forte asked.

"Almost there, I hope you guys have a good time." Robin said as he took them back to his tower with his teammates.

"I'm sure we will." Atticus said.

Robin kept taking them until they started to land.

"Cerise, are you okay?" Forte asked. "You're not usually this agitated..."

"I'm fine." Cherry told them.

"Are you sure?" Forte reached out for her.

Cherry roared like an angered jungle cat and her eyes even flashed at him.

"Okay!" Forte backed off.

"Good choice." Atticus said.

"Nice to see you coming on an adventure, Colette." Patch smiled to the female cocker spaniel.

"Sorry I couldn't before, Dad has just been too worried, especially since Scamp had his own adventure." Colette smiled back to the male Dalmatian.

"It's okay, I understand, he's just being a dad." Patch smiled.

"Your dad ever get like this?" Colette asked.

"Not too much... My sister Penny looks up to him though..." Patch smiled innocently. "She's the real daddy's girl out of my sisters. Two-Tone used to be like that, until we had a garage sale once and she fell in love with the clothes that Anita was trying to sell."

"So then she became the clothes lover in the family?" Colette asked.

"That's what I hear anyway..." Patch shrugged a little. "She's the one who has a necklace and an earring."

"Ohh." Colette said, understanding.

"You sure keep good track of your brothers and sisters." Mo said to the Dalmatian puppy.

"It is not easy, let me tell ya." Patch's eyes widened slightly.

"How can you even keep track of those many sisters?" Atticus asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Patch sounded exhausted.

"Though I thought mine were a handful..." Colette sighed. "I just wonder whatever happened to Annette after that incident you all had with her in Spooky Island with that miserable Scrappy-Doo."

"I think the punishment Lady and Tramp gave her got to cure her." Atticus said.

"I certainly hope so..." Colette sighed. "I don't know what could've made her behave like that... I mean, I used to look up to her!"

"Well, luckily she won't act like that again hopefully." Atticus said.

"Only time will tell..." Colette yawned a little.

* * *

Soon, Robin landed the vehicle and he helped them out and led them into the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Dot was surprised that the tower was not flashy and colorful like it did in the cartoon, but she said nothing. In fact, it didn't look that colorful, it seemed more like muted color than bright and in your face on Teen Titans Go.

"Seems more realistic." Lucky said.

"Where are all the bright colors though?" Dot endlessly asked. "Where's Silkie hanging out on the couch while you all laze around?"

"Laze around?" Robin asked her. "We're superheroes, we don't sit around and do nothing all day. You've been watching too much of that cartoon."

"Hmm..." Dot pouted.

"It's still nice, Robin, it feels more like a home than a headquarters." Mo politely smiled.

"Yeah, it has everything you need for both a headquarters and for a home." Colette smiled.

Robin glanced over. "Your dog seems curious..."

"Oh, let me get this..." Patch spoke up, he then suddenly gave Colette a human kiss which made sparks appear all around.

"Patch, I am not that kind of girl, you know I'm waiting until-" Colette scolded slightly.

Robin looked shocked then. "You can talk!"

Colette then cupped her mouth with her paw, bashfully.

"Patch, how did you do that?" Dot asked.

"I-I uhh... I actually saw it in a movie once..." Patch chuckled sheepishly.

"Could've warned me..." Colette glanced at the Dalmatian puppy.

"Sorry, Colette, but now you can talk to anybody you want now." Patch smiled.

"Feels weird talking to dogs..." Robin rubbed his head.

"I have a human form if that would make you feel more comfortable." Patch offered.

"He really does." Atticus said.

"Umm...?" Robin stepped back.

Patch got on his hind legs and pushed against his medallion, turning into his human form.

Robin was deeply surprised. "Whoa..."

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

Colette smiled to Patch in his human form. Patch smiled too, then looked to Colette, he wondered how she would look as a human and thought it would be a good way for them to go on more adventures together if she had a human form as well.

"So then, shall we go inside?" Mo asked.

"Just follow me." Robin instructed.

Colette looked way up at Patch as he was now in his human form. Patch looked back, he then stopped with her and looked at his tag/medallion. "Hmm... I wonder..." he took off his collar piece and put it onto Colette's collar and pressed against it to make a magical energy wave overtake his girlfriend.

"W-What's happening?" Colette's eyes went wide.

"Magic." Patch smiled.

Colette was a little nervous at first, but an energy orb overtook her and she was lifted into the air briefly and her paws were glowing all around. There was then a huge white blast and a little girl was being lowered back onto the ground gently. The girl stood up slowly and turned right to Patch. The girl had light tanned skin with sepia eyes and she had fuzzy brunette hair and she looked back at Patch.

Patch stepped back a little at first.

"Patch..." the girl said softly, holding herself with a small smile. "It's me..."

Patch blinked, he came closer and took a look, then gazed into the girl's eyes which made him instantly smile. "It IS you!"

"The magic worked." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled to her.

"Um... How do I look?" Colette asked.

"Like you did before, only ten times more beautiful." Patch smiled.

Colette could visibly blush to that.

"Colette, are you blushing?" Mo teased.

"What? N-No, I have hiccups..." Colette muttered.

"This is so cute." Dot giggled.

Cherry rolled her eyes, then absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck before wincing.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Fine..." Cherry's eyes twitched. "Just... Slept on my neck, I guess..."

"You want me to massage it?" Forte suggested.

Cherry glared at him for that.

"They don't know?" Forte whispered.

"How do you explain that to a mortal!?" Cherry whispered sharply back.

"Try to explain it logically." Forte said.

Cherry scoffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Robin took them into the main room which had a couch, a breakfast table, and looked like a cross between a living room and kitchen. Dot looked on the couch, expecting to see Starfire's pet grub which always was on the couch like a house pet in the Teen Titans she knew.

"What are you looking for, Dot?" Lucky asked.

"Silkie." Dot pouted, unable to find the worm.

"He actually mostly stays with Starfire," Robin explained. "You've been watching too many cartoons, kid."

"So, where are the other Titans, Robin?" Mo asked. "We'd really like to meet them."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I'll round them up." Robin said, allowing them to wait on the couch.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S, Titans, Let's Go!~" Dot sang the shorter and very abrupt theme song.

"I did promise her that she would sing later on." Lucky told them.

"Maybe the Titans know a good karaoke place..." Patch shrugged.

"Hopefully." Colette muttered.

* * *

Robin got his teammates together and met them all in the hallway before he took them to meet their guests.

"Robin, what is the trouble?" an alien girl with green eyes wearing purple asked.

 _'That's obviously Starfire.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Our guests are here, best behavior, everybody." Robin reminded his friends before taking them to meet their guests.

"We remember." A green skin boy with elf like ears groaned with an eye roll.

"Do _you_ though?" the cloaked girl glanced at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The green-skinned boy asked.

The cloaked girl growled at him.

"What is your deal today!?" the green boy shivered slightly.

Robin came into the room. "Time to meet the others."

* * *

Cherry, Mo, Forte, Atticus, Dot, Lucky, Patch, and Colette turned their heads over to see the superhero teens who lived in this 'T-Shaped House'.

"It's them!" Dot gushed, then tilted her head. "They don't have big heads though..."

"Robin's right, you watch way too much cartoons." Lucky whispered.

Dot looked at her dog then.

"Big heads?" the green-skinned boy came up to her. "What are you talking about!?"

"She watches cartoons..." Mo held Dot and covered her mouth. "Forgive her."

"Ohh." The green-skinned boy said, now understanding.

"These are my teammates," Robin introduced. "This is Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven."

"Pleased to meet you." Atticus, Mo, Dot, Colette, Patch, Lucky, and Forte greeted.

The Titans each gave one of their own greetings.

"Welcome to the Tower, I hope we can all become the best of friends." Starfire beamed.

"Hi..." Raven dryly greeted.

"What's up, dudes?" Beast Boy smiled friendly enough.

"Hey there." Cyborg gave a friendly wave.

"So which one of you dudes is our lucky winner?" Beast Boy asked.

"That would be me," Atticus smiled, slightly smug, but only jokingly smug. "And these are my guests."

Cherry looked irritated and she played with her phone to occupy herself.

Raven came over to her side. "You seem dark and mysterious yourself..."

"Been like that for a long time." Cherry looked back to her.

 _'You can say that again.'_ Forte thought to himself.

Cherry and Raven seemed like they were going to get along just fine.

"I only wish it were Blorthog to welcome you into our Tower of the Titans," Starfire said to their guests. "It is a traditional celebration of friendship."

"Well, maybe the next time it's around, we'll come by." Patch smiled.

"I would be so grateful of your future visits!" Starfire blossomed.

Robin smiled to her excitement.

 _'This seems to be going great so far.'_ Colette thought to herself.

There was a crime alert then that blared around the tower.

Cyborg rushed to the computer and tried to find out what the problem was. "There's a Japanese ninja loose in the city."

"What's a Japanese ninja doing in the city?" Colette asked.

"That's what we're gonna have to find out." Robin said.

"Why don't you guys call the police?" Dot asked.

Robin looked at her. "Um, we're superheroes, it's our job to save the day."

"Why would you say something like that?" Starfire asked Dot.

"Because Cyborg always says it in Teen Titans Go." Dot explained.

"Again, you watch way too many cartoons." Lucky said.

"Hmm..." Dot folded her arms with a pout.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "We have guests and the city is in trouble!"

"We can help you get this ninja." Patch volunteered.

"We could not let you sacrifice yourselves to the bad guys, new friends." Starfire sounded worried.

"Some of us have special abilities that no one on Earth has." Atticus told her.

"Such as?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let us come with you and we'll show you." Patch insisted.

Robin looked at them, then shrugged. "Let's just do this before someone gets hurt... Titans, GO!"

Dot squealed. "He said it, he said it!"

"Are you just asking for your mouth to be taped shut?" Cherry asked Dot.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded slightly.

"I'm sick of this kid..." Cherry snarled through her teeth.

"Maybe some of us who don't have powers or special abilities should possibly stay somewhere safe." Lucky suggested.

"Lucky, look after Dot, we're gonna go with the Titans." Patch suggested maturely and bravely.

"You got it, little buddy." Lucky said, ruffling the top of the Dalmatian's head.

Patch chuckled a little, that was quite ticklish. Cherry hummed as she stepped back.

"I better stay here with Cerise." Forte put his arm around the not so perky goth.

Cherry removed his arm.

"Very well then," Robin said then looked to others. "Come on, guys, let's go before someone gets hurt!"

"Yeah, let's go send this dude back where he came from." Beast Boy said.

"Come on then." Robin told his teammates and those who were going with them to the city.

* * *

They all then left and went to stop this demon samurai.

"This ninja guy shouldn't be too dangerous for them." Lucky said.

"They're really gonna fight?" Dot asked.

"Dot, honey, you need to learn," Lucky looked back at her. "Those Titans you see on TV are just cartoons, this is real life!"

"He's right." Mo told her.

"Hmm..." Dot curved her mouth a little.

"They're right, this is real life, not a cartoon." Forte said.

"Or a no budget self-insert fan fiction." Cherry's eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh, yeah?" Forte said, confused.

The Titans then went off with their visitors and came downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

Cars were scattered around the streets from the destruction and chaos that the city was being hit with today.

 _'Whoa.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Can't we ever take a vacation?" Beast Boy groaned slightly.

"Heroes don't take vacations, Beast Boy." Robin told him.

Beast Boy groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. The Titans were now on their way to save the day like they did almost every day of their lives together.

"This is so awesome." Patch smiled.

"If you say so, dude..." Beast Boy scoffed since he felt miserable about not having a vacation.

The ninja got away on a jet pack and flew through the town. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and chased after him while Robin got on his mo-ped, Cyborg got his car, and Starfire and Raven flew after him. Atticus and Patch were going to use their magic, but then, Patch just remembered something.

"Something wrong, Patch?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"I just remembered I gave my medallion/Pound Puppy tag to Colette so she could turn into a human." Patch said.

"Looks like this is up to me..." Atticus looked nervous.

"Um... I'll root for you back at the tower." Patch rushed back to the Titans Tower. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Atticus called back before following the five super-powered teens.

Patch then decided to run back to the others while Atticus teleported to the Teen Titans to help them out with the ninja.

"Anybody got a clue what this genius is after?" Raven asked.

"Who cares what he wants?" Cyborg asked as he rolled down his car window. "What he's getting is a helping of Grade-A butt-whoopin'!"

"True that." Atticus said, appearing out of nowhere.

"All right, team, let's see what he's made of!" Robin commanded before firing rockets to the ninja in the sky.

 _'There's no way he'll be able to dodge those.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

However, the ninja did. He sat up in the air and threw throwing stars at the rockets and made them explode. Raven and Starfire got out of the way as the ninja flew between them. Beast Boy decided to turn back and track down the ninja. Atticus used his magic to try and teleport where the ninja was now.

* * *

Beast Boy was now trying to sniff out where the ninja could possibly be. There were now flying discs coming after him.

Atticus teleported to Beast Boy's side, then jumped up to avoid them. "Watch out, Beast Boy!" he told the green cheetah, knowing it had to have been him.

Beast Boy then turned into a turtle and hid in the shell to avoid the enemy weapons.

 _'Hopefully my magic works on this guy's weapons.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

There were blue and pink smoke clouds from the impact. Beast Boy looked around for the ninja and he escaped. The others kept trying to hit the ninja, but kept failing so far.

"There's gotta be some way to beat this guy." Atticus said.

Raven and Starfire flew after the ninja. The ninja dodged their blasts and kept fleeing while dropping bombs in Cyborg and Robin's paths.

"Watch out!" Atticus called out.

The ninja glared as he got Robin and Cyborg out of the way and was on the way for the Tower. Beast Boy then screeched, having turned into a bird of prey. The ninja then threw an exploding star at him to get him out of the way and left the other Titans in the dust.

"Time to stop this guy in his tracks." Atticus said before using his magic to teleport in front of the ninja.

The ninja looked back, but then saw Atticus was in front of him. He then took out his throwing stars and threw them at Atticus to make him go away. But the throwing stars didn't seem to harm Atticus at all, surprising the ninja.

"What's the matter?" Atticus taunted the ninja.

The ninja did not respond and dashed right above his head and kept going.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easy!" Atticus glared before he ponied up.

Raven had unintentionally caught Beast Boy as she flew with Starfire to track down the unwanted demon ninja visitor.

"Okay," Beast Boy climbed up. "Am I the only one who's sick of these explodey things?"

"Does this look like a taxi to you?" Raven glared at him once he climbed up and sat down in front of her feet.

"Looks like one to me." Beast Boy replied.

Raven made a circle open up. Beast Boy yelled as he fell through it and turned into a pterodactyl to fly and avoid having a painful fall.

"Look!" Starfire pointed ahead. "Atticus has turned into the winged horse with the horn!"

They looked up ahead and where Starfire was right which made Atticus groan.

"I didn't want to turn into my pony form, I wanted to pony up!" Atticus groaned to his medallion.

The ninja kept floating ahead to avoid the 'meddling Titans'.

* * *

Cyborg was riding up, he glared up at the ninja, but looked curious at the 'flying horse. "What the...?"

Which then changed into Atticus's pony up AKA Equestrian form and not his pony form.

"Finally, now to get that ninja." Atticus said before flying off.

The ninja glared to Atticus and took out two orbs to throw at him. Atticus used his magic and turned the orbs into rubber balls. The ninja saw this happen and seemed to glare at Atticus.

"You're welcome." Atticus retorted before kicking the ninja.

The ninja flung into the sky and crashed, his arm seemed to break off, but he expanded his shoulder and made his arm reappear and it flashed into three different colors before one final one.

"Whoa! Now that's something you don't see everyday." Atticus said.

The ninja then threw a star against him.

Atticus managed to dodge the star, but it was going for Cyborg's car. "Oops!"

Cyborg panicked and tried to get out of the car and Beast Boy showed up to give him a lift. Cyborg's car exploded from the star, but at least the driver was now safe and sound as he grabbed onto Beast Boy's talons.

"Sorry, Cyborg." Atticus said to him since the car was destroyed. "I can fix it."

"Really? How?" Cyborg asked.

"By magic." Atticus said.

"Magic?" Cyborg sounded doubtful at first.

"You'll see." Atticus smirked, knowing he was right.

The ninja kept flying for the Tower.

"Uh, excuse me?" Starfire tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but I did not wish to do this when you are not looking." she then tried to punch the ninja in the face.

"Nice one, Starfire." Atticus smiled.

The ninja managed to grab the alien girl and threw her against the air and flung his stars at her and they exploded around her. Starfire yelled, she lost her flight pattern and was now about to fall flat on the road. Robin grabbed her hand and kept her from falling.

 _'Whew, good thing Robin was around.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The ninja kept fleeing away.

"This guy is seriously getting annoying." Atticus said.

Starfire was now riding on Robin's mo-ped, she looked up to Atticus. "Are you okay, new friend?" she called out.

"Yeah, just getting annoyed with this ninja.' Atticus told her.

"Yes, he is quite the nuisance, is he not?" Starfire agreed.

Atticus then flew off to try and catch the ninja.

"Hang on, Star." Robin told the alien girl of the Titans.

Starfire held on as they watched Atticus astonish them with feats of his own, despite not being a traditional Teen Titan. And where his flying looked like he had done this all his life.

"That guy is good..." Cyborg commented.

"Yeah... He might put us out of business!" Beast Boy panicked.

The others glanced to him slightly.

"Let's just hope he knows what he's doing..." Raven muttered.

* * *

The ninja kept flying, doing his best to avoid Atticus. Atticus began to shooting his magic at the ninja, hoping to hit him and knock him out. The ninja kept dodging and after every dodge, he tried to hit Atticus back. Atticus dodged too, he got hit a couple of times, but of course, they did not hurt him.

"Okay, this guy is seriously annoying me!" Atticus groaned.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew after the ninja to help Atticus in hopes of defeating this annoying bad guy.

"Let's beat this guy." Beast Boy said.

"I got this." Atticus insisted.

"Really, lemme help." Beast Boy volunteered himself.

Atticus shrugged, they both then continued to go after the multicolored ninja. 'Hopefully the two of us will be able to get this guy.' he then thought to himself.

The ninja kept flying off, really focused on the Tower.

* * *

Dot was standing in front of one window and stared as her older cousin and Beast Boy were chasing the villain. "Is it just me or is that ninja heading straight towards the tower and us?" she then asked.

"Wait, what!?" Lucky panicked.

Colette and Patch rushed over together in worry and concern.

* * *

The ninja was coming right for them as Atticus and Beast Boy charged right behind him to stop him.

"Why is he heading to the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"How should I know?" Atticus scoffed. "Probably wants to destroy it."

"Then we gotta stop him from destroying it!" Beast Boy told him.

The ninja kept coming closer and closer. Mo held onto Dot in a protective way since the ninja was dangerously close.

"Wait, since we have Equestrian magic on our side, shouldn't we use the magic from our medallions to put up a force-field?" Patch asked.

"Try anything!" Cherry yelped.

The ninja threw bombs against the tower windows while Atticus and Beast Boy tried to knock him down. Mo and Patch began to use the magic from their medallions and a force-field was placed.

Raven crept up to a flight and held her hands in the air. "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" she then clapped her hands together to make a couple of boulder haves squish the ninja.

The ninja was somehow unharmed and pushed the boulders aside and flew up after the demon girl now and kicked her against a hole in the Tower before the force field penetrated anything. Raven ended up accidentally landing on top of Patch and Mo.

"Oh, no!" Dot said with widened eyes.

The ninja glared to Atticus and Beast Boy and continued to bomb at them, making explosions distract them so he could then hit them whenever possible. But to his surprise, they were protected with a magical force-field and was then hit with an upper cut by Atticus, sending the ninja flying right into the tower.

"Get out of the way, dudes!" Beast Boy warned as the ninja was flying through one of the holes the ninja made in their home base.

The ninja was down briefly but quickly came back, trying to throw more colorful stars at Atticus who then used his magic to turn the colorful stars and bomb into toys. Robin caught the ninja in some rope and made him dangle upside down from the tower. The ninja was so far unable to get free and it dropped one of his stars in defeat and it did not explode.

* * *

"Our house!" Cyborg groaned at the damage that the tower did get from before the force-field. "Look at what he did to our house!"

"Dude, we need a vacation." Beast Boy mumbled.

"First, heroes don't take vacations and second, I'll fix this right up." Atticus said, using his magic to fix the tower.

The force-field allowed Atticus's magic to access through since it was also Equestrian magic. The others came out of the Tower to meet up outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is everyone alright?" Mo asked.

"We should be," Cyborg said, then looked to Atticus. "Thanks for fixing up the Tower, we have nowhere else to go."

"Don't mention it." Atticus said.

"Which is a figure of speech." Lucky whispered to Patch.

Patch nodded to that with a smile before he could say anything painfully obvious, he was a little puppy after all and still learning.

"Now," Robin leaned over to their villain. "What do you want?"

The ninja frantically spoke, but no one could really make out what he said to them.

"Um, either that wasn't English, or I think I have a concussion." Beast Boy commented.

"It's Japanese." Atticus said.

"So, what did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

Atticus simply shrugged.

"His Japanese is, well, he just started last week." Patch said.

"Great..." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Robin collected one of the stars and it curled up into a ball shape, making him curious.

The outside on the Tower was fine, but the inside looked rather depressingly chaotic.

"What a mess." Raven muttered.

"My magic is a little rusty." Atticus said.

"Man, what use are you?" Beast Boy mocked Atticus.

Atticus glared back, but said nothing.

"I really need a vacation..." Beast Boy sighed.

"I can rebuild my car, I can repair my Tower... But my sofa?" Cyborg wept at the mess. "I can't even look."

'This is awkward.' Mo thought to herself.

"I'm sorry about your house." Dot said to the Titans, giving some sympathy.

"Maybe we could fix it up." Patch said..

"This place won't clean itself." Forte added.

"Dudes, seriously!" Beast Boy complained again. "When was the last time we took a vacation?"

 _'I don't think these guys ever had a vacation.'_ Lucky thought to himself.

"Clean up, clean up~..." Dot sang as she tried to help.

"Not helping." Cherry said.

Dot looked at her and shrugged, continuing anyway. Raven used her black magic and overtook a broom and a mop bucket so they could clean up the mess and she fixed a busted pipe.

 _'Here we go.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Beast Boy sulked until Raven forced a small broom and a dustpan to also clean up. Robin was trying to fix up the computer so he could get a translator to talk to their villain about where he came from and why he was brought here.

"I can't believe this, why couldn't that ninja just leave the tower be?" Colette asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Robin said to her.

"Wanna have some company while interrogating him?" Patch asked.

"Just a moment, please." Robin said, nearly finished, then screwed in a loose screw. "Basic systems are back online. If anybody needs me, you know where to look." he then walked off and decided to let Patch go with him.

Dot was surprised that Robin was actually a decent leader and not just randomly picked on because he didn't have any superpowers. After all, that was how she saw him, especially when he would randomly hit the others with his staff in one episode. _'Maybe I do watch too many cartoons.'_ she then thought to herself.

The others continued to clean up the best they could.

"Why do villains always leave such a mess?" Colette asked.

"Because villains hate everything." Cherry muttered.

"That makes sense." Colette groaned.

"Do not worry, new friends, for I will help you in the working of the house." Starfire gave a friendly smile.

"Merci, Starfire." Forte said.

"Oh, you are welcome." Starfire smiled to him, knowing that had to be a thank you.

"How do you think the interrogation is going?" Colette asked.

* * *

Robin rarely let anyone come in with him to work, but he made an exception with Patch. He then hooked up a translator to translate the ninja's Japanese into English so they could understand and find out where and why the colorful ninja was here. The translation computer was now on and activated as the ninja ranted in his native tongue.

 ** _'You must let me go! I am Saico-Tek! You are not to stop me! Only he may stop me! I belong in Tokyo!'_**

"Listen, you can go back home as soon as you tell us WHY THE HECK YOU ATTACKED US AND THE TOWER!" Patch exclaimed.

"I was sent," the ninja told them without fear. "My mission, he made me do it. This Tower, no choice!"

"Who sent you?" Robin asked then.

"No, no!" the ninja tried to break free. "I am not supposed to speak! You are not supposed to catch me! He is worse than any criminal! Angry! Cruel! He will erase me!"

"We won't let him... Wait, did you just say he would erase you? How could he erase you? And what is his name?" Patch asked.

"Brushogun." the ninja replied.

Patch and Robin glanced at him for that naming. The ninja then swiftly lifted his legs over the table and made a sprinkler splash down on them and seemed to disappear from the water. Patch tried to sniff him out, but could not for some reason. It was like the ninja was now disappeared from existence.

"That's strange, I can't seem to find his scent." Patch said.

"This doesn't make any sense either," Robin said once the ninja could not be found and he collected the pink sphere. "People don't just don't disappear."

They tried to look around, but still could not find the ninja anywhere.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, man," Cyborg tapped buttons. "The crime scanner's one of the only things we got working in this place and it can't find him anywhere."

Raven meditated. "I can't make psychic contact either."

"Perhaps this Saico-Tek possesses the power of teleportation?" Starfire suggested.

"If that's so, then why didn't I smell his magic even teleportation's leave a trace of magic?" Patch said.

"Besides, he would've done it the moment he was caught." Robin added.

"Oh! Oh!" Beast Boy waved his hand in the air like an excited school child.

"Beast Boy?" Cherry called upon him.

"Maybe he just wasn't waterproof?" Beast Boy smirked which gave him death glares. "I know... Not helping..."

"Well, now what do we do?" Dot asked.

"We'll track down his boss," Robin replied sharply. "This Brushogun ordered an attack on our headquarters. He nearly destroyed our home and our innocent guests. He will be brought to justice. Pack your things, we're heading for Tokyo."

"Cool, we've never been to Tokyo, Japan before." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"SWEET!" Beast Boy cheered. "We're going on vacation!"

The others rolled their eyes to that, but the Titans went to their bedrooms to get their stuff together to go to Japan.

"This will be the first time we'll be going to Tokyo." Mo smiled.

"I hope not the last." Atticus smiled back to her.

"Do you think we'll meet Godzilla?" Dot asked.

"Maybe we will and maybe we won't." Lucky shrugged.

"GODZILLA!" Dot giggled.

"Yep." Patch smiled.

"Why did you invite her?" Cherry glanced to Atticus.

"She's my cousin." Atticus answered.

Cherry puffed air from her cheeks.

The guests then got their own bags as they were now making an unscheduled trip to Tokyo.

"This is going to be so exciting." Mo smiled.

* * *

Dot had trouble packing, she was only a little girl after all.

Atticus saw this and helped her out. "Let me help with that." he smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Atticus." Dot smiled back.

"Of course." Atticus said as he helped her.

"You're like a big brother!" Dot smiled.

"Well, I do have a little sister." Atticus smiled.

Dot hugged him as they packed up.

* * *

Mo was packing, she let herself in since James, Elizabeth, and Junior decided to go out for family time while Mo was gone, but she had come home to pack in her and Junior's bedroom.

"Going somewhere?" Angel spotted her.

"Yep, to Japan." Mo smiled.

"Japan?" Angel tilted her head.

"It's a long story, but we gotta go there." Mo told her dog.

Angel walked over and hopped up next to her bed by the suitcase. "Interesting..."

"You wanna come as well?" Mo guessed.

"Only if you let me, I just thought I'd help you pack." Angel smirked.

"You're a dog," Mo laughed a little, then tried to shut her suitcase, but had trouble and even sat on it. "Come on! Guh!"

Angel gently shoved her off and climbed on her suitcase and allowed it to shut and click shut.

"What the-?" Mo said confused.

Angel giggled innocently. "You're welcome."

"That was surprising." Mo said.

"Don't you remember?" Angel smirked. "Granny said I'd be full of surprises."

"True and she was right." Mo smiled.

Angel chuckled and nuzzled against Mo. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I sure will." Mo smiled.

Angel and Mo shared a small hug and Mo went off to meet the Titans back.

* * *

Colette was saying goodbye to Scamp and Danielle.

"Have fun on your trip." Scamp smiled.

"Thanks." Colette smiled.

Tramp walked over in concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Daddy, I promise, I'll be fine." Colette nodded to her father.

"Alright, I'm just making sure." Tramp said.

Lady nuzzled her mate with a chuckle, then looked down to their daughter. "Just be careful, we trust you, but you never know."

Colette nodded, she then saw Mo was ready to go and the two left together. Mo left a note for her adoptive family that she was going to have a trip to Japan and she would call them later and she went with Colette to meet back at the Tower before they would leave for Tokyo.

"This is so exciting." Patch smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everybody was packed up, they met at the Tower and carried on from there. They returned to the vehicle they rode into the Tower with and were now on their way. It was not an easy task though, for one thing, there was an argument about directions, but Beast Boy needing a bathroom stopped it for now and they came to a rest stop.

 _'This is taking longer than I thought.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

After the rest stop, they went back to traveling. Beast Boy unpacked his suitcase and took out his camera and decided to make a little bit of photo mischief.

"Put it back, Beast Boy." Atticus told the green-skinned boy.

"Just havin' some fun." Beast Boy insisted. He then started to take some photos and even stuck his finger up Raven's nose, which angered her instantly and woke her up and he got severally beaten up after that.

"And that's why and I insisted you to put it back." Atticus said.

Beast Boy groaned as he was now badly battered.

"Are we there yet?" Dot pouted.

"Won't be long now." Robin promised.

"Yeah, just be patient." Atticus said.

Dot stared out the window and put her arm around Lucky as they flew and flew and flew...

* * *

Eventually, they finally crossed the Japanese border and they parked nearby a mountain. It was night time when they all came out, but the glittering and crowding buildings so far provided light.

"Tokyo! We made it!" Robin announced.

"Told you it was a left at Hawaii." Cyborg smirked smugly to the team leader.

"When was it left at Hawaii?" Dot asked.

"The city lights are like a million tiny fenorbla flies!" Starfire beamed.

"It may look nice, but there's something rotten down there," Patch sounded determined as always. "And we're going to-"

"Whoo-yeah, hello, Japan!" Beast Boy beamed once he was ready to settle into this country. "So, when do we get to go see the Great Wall?"

"Beast Boy, the Great Wall of China is in China." Atticus told him.

"Ooh, but you know what _is_ in Tokyo?" Beast Boy smirked then. "The world-famous, number-one greatest, most awesome Japanese comic book company, Wakamono Shuppan! We gotta take the tour! Now! Please?"

"Beast Boy, do you even know why we're here in the first place?" Cherry asked.

"We are not on vacation," Robin reminded him. "We're heroes, not tourists."

"You guys are finding Brushogun and showing him justice," Cherry gave a glare. "And since we're guests in this country, we need to be on our best behavior. So let's just do our job and try to stay out of trouble."

"Oh, come on, how could we get into trouble?" Lucky asked.

"You don't know Beast Boy very well, do you?" Cherry mumbled.

"No, no, I do not." Lucky said.

* * *

With that, they all went down the mountain and went to travel through Tokyo to do their mission. Downtown had bright and colorful lights and it all looked so peaceful and inviting, though there were monsters about. There were more people walking than in cars due to how large the population was and it was then shown Japan was a rather crowded city.

"So, where to now?" Raven asked dryly.

"The roughest part of town is in the Shinjuku district," Robin read in his guide book. "We'll start our search there."

"We'll need to ask someone for the info." Atticus said.

"Japanese is not my strong suit..." Forte said once he saw that all of the signs were in Asian characters that none of them could read or understand.

"No problem, I'll just ask for directions," Beast Boy walked over to a man who was reading his newspaper. "Um, hi. How do I get to Shinjuku?"

The man looked to him and answered in his Japanese dialect.

"Okay, thanks," Beast Boy smiled and nodded, he then walked over, but then looked defeated. "I have no idea what he said."

"Let's see if our medallions can help us translate what they say." Patch said.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Starfire raised her hand. She then found a boy who was walking by them and she carried him, kissing him right on the mouth which really sketched Robin out more than the others. She then spoke in Japanese to him.

The boy spoke back, pointing to one direction.

Starfire then thanked him and came back over to the group. "It is this way." she then pointed to the same direction the boy pointed her to.

"Why did you just kiss him?" Patch asked.

"Oh, the people of my planet are able to learn any language instantaneously through lip contact." Starfire answered with a proud smile.

"So, you speak Japanese now?" Cyborg asked.

"Mm-hmm." Starfire nodded.

"That's great!" Colette cheered then.

"Yeah... Great..." Robin grumbled slightly.

Atticus's, Mo's, Patch's, and Cherry's medallions glowed a bit, allowing the three to speak Japanese.

Before they got far, people were running from the other side and yelling in a panic. One man came to their side and yelled and pointed to a building.

"A monster is attacking the power lines?" Cherry asked in English, like she could understand what that guy just said.

"That is what he said." Starfire agreed.

"Ooh, maybe it's Godzilla." Dot smiled.

There was stomping heard that shook the area they were in and there came a huge monstrous creature.

"Godzilla!" Dot cheered.

The monster roared and walked through some power lines, causing mayhem over Tokyo.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded.

"Let's stay out of the action." Lucky suggested to Forte, Dot, and Colette.

"Cerise, be careful." Cherry warned the young perky goth.

Cherry glared at him and left with the Teen Titans.

"Sorry about this Colette, but I need my medallion for now." Patch took his tag and walked away from his girlfriend to join the others.

Colette gave an understanding look and looked for a safe ground for her and the ones she was staying with.

"This is so awesome!" Dot cheered.

Lucky stayed closer to Dot to make sure she would be safe and smiled to her since she was happy.

* * *

The first moves on attacking the monster was throwing everything the heroes had.

"This monster's going down!" Patch growled.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg in his talons. Cyborg then shot blasts at the monster. The monster snarled at their hits, but did not go down, it then tried to stomp after them.

"Watch out, guys!" Atticus warned.

"Taste this!" Cherry sent an energy blast.

The monster roared as there was now a gaping hole in its chest. However, the hole was sealed up with a flash of different colored flashes like the ninja from earlier and the hole regenerated back to normal.

"Same power as Saico-Tek!" Cherry then noticed.

"Let's send this big guy falling." Patch suggested.

The monster roared again which nearly shook the whole area. Its eyes then lit up and they tried to zap them, but luckily, the Titans, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were able to dodge them blast.

"Ha ha! Missed us!" Patch teased.

"Not for long..." Mo spotted the monster.

The monster walked for them and tried to zap them in the process.

"Time to dodge!" Patch told them.

The monster then turned and slammed his tail down onto the nearest opponent.

"I really underestimated those guys." Robin said about Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch as he ran.

"Time to get this monster by the tail." Atticus said before going over to the monster's tail.

"You are seriously the craziest boy I've ever met." Cherry said to Atticus, but she knew he could do it.

After he grabbed the monster's tail, Atticus lifted it up and off the ground before starting to spin it around. The monster roared and demanded to be let go.

"You wanna be let go?" Atticus taunted.

The monster snarled at him, very angry with him, not caring how strong he was.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Atticus taunted before letting go of the monster's tail while spinning it around.

The monster roared as it was flying through the air now.

"Look out!" Mo called as they quickly scattered to avoid getting squashed by the monster.

The monster landed hard on the ground, unconscious.

"Where's a gas-guzzler when you need one?" Raven droned.

Patch came to the monster to see if it was down for the count. The monster lowly groaned and woke up agian.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus groaned.

Raven threw cars at the monster, but she ended up getting grabbed. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and screeched at the monster and then turned into a gorilla to punch it and make it let go of Raven. Atticus and Patch began to join in. Beast Boy grabbed on a lamp post and gently landed on the ground, back in his human form. He then transformed into a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, but he hit his head on a bridge that was just above him and he slowly went back to normal. The monster snarled and breathed oozing slime all over on top of the green-skinned boy. Beast Boy was not injured, but he was stunned for now.

"Well, that happened." Atticus said.

Cyborg zapped the monster before it could eat Beast Boy. "I hear baseball's big in Japan," he then reached for a pole and pulled it out, carrying it like it was a baseball bat. "Well, get ready for a grand slam!" Unfortunately, he did not notice that the pole was holding up a sign and it was now crashing down on top of him.

The monster came for Cyborg now.

"Half-Robot or not, that had to hurt." Cherry cringed slightly.

"Ditto." Patch cringed.

Starfire flew right over and threw punches at the monster's face. She even tugged one of its ears and threw it against a few buildings and made it crash. She then flew backwards as the monster snarled and stormed over to get her for that, but she accidentally got herself tangled into the power lines. She tried to get free, but the monster grabbed her.

"HEY!" Robin called to distract the beast. "Your mother was a salamander!"

This angered the monster, causing it to chase after the Boy Wonder. Robin ran, expecting and anticipating that.

Beast Boy got up from his mini coma and saw a stain on his vacation shirt. "How am I supposed to pick up hot Japanese girls with a big green stain on my shirt?"

"Your skin is green, you have fangs, and your ears are pointed," Cherry icily deadpanned in a way that could rival Raven's snarkiness. "You're really worried about the shirt?"

"I agree with Cherry." Raven added.

"Hey, chicks dig the ears!" Beast Boy retorted.

Raven and Cherry rolled their eyes, then followed after Robin's direction.

"What is Robin thinking, letting that monster chase after him?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve," Mo was positive. "Either that or he's stupid or suicidal."

"I'll go with the he has plan theory." Atticus said.

Robin kept running as far as he could as the monster persevered to go after him and possibly kill him. But he seemred to be tougher to catch than the monster thought. Robin took out his weapon and shot at a speeding shuttle. He held on tight as the shuttle then zipped and was now pulling him with it which got to annoy the monster. He then climbed up to a window. The man in the window then pointed behind in warning. The monster swung his tail and broke off the shuttle off the tracks and crashed it in the middle of the road. The monster then broke the railroad and zapped a green ring of fire around the Boy Wonder.

"Whoa!" Patch said with wide eyes.

The green flames then died out. After that, before anything could be said or done, there came up cars with sirens that then circled Robin. The bright lights blinded the monster briefly.

"Troopers! Charge!" a man in uniform commanded.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Patch asked.

Numerous troops flooded out of their vans and took out their weapons to stun the beast. The monster tried to dodge and defend itself and helicopters came to make it even worse for the monster. The Titans, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Forte, Dot, Colette, and Lucky then rushed over to see all of the commotion.

"Who are these guys?" Dot asked.

Cherry shrugged. "SWAT Team?"

"A Japanese SWAT Team?" Atticus added in.

"How should I know!?" Cherry flailed. "I don't have all the answers, man!"

* * *

The troopers then built a linking oval around the monster that was electric. The uniformed man then stepped over and took out a weapon, slashing it against the charger. This made an electrical barred cage overlap around the monster and trapped it, but unfortunately, they had to drain the power around Tokyo as well in order for it to work.

"Was draining the power really necessary?" Atticus asked.

"Only way that can work," Cherry pointed to the trap around the monster. "You want the power back and then have the Japanese population eaten alive?"

"Never mind." Atticus said.

"We have got to get one of those." Cyborg commented.

"Bad Godzilla, bad monster!" Dot stuck her tongue out at the trapped monster.

"Please don't try to anger the big monster." Lucky begged.

The oval then closed in and forced the monster to come closer to the ground and give up the fight.

"Ah, you are the Teen Titans, hmm?" the uniformed man smiled to the group and walked over. "I see you have new friends with you. Welcome to Japan. I am Commander Uehara Daizo, of the Tokyo Troopers. Tokyo is a unique city, my young friends, with its own unique dangers. Of course, I am sorry you had to learn this the hard way."

"Well, at least it wasn't giant dog." Patch joked.

The others bowed respectively to the Japanese man. Commander Daizo then took over to his office building and introduced them to the country he hailed from. Atticus then saw from the corner of his eye someone familiar.

"We're used to danger, but we appreciate your help, Commander." Robin told their new friend.

"'Commander'?" Commander Daizo smiled still. "No, no, no, no. You may call me Daizo, hmm? We are friends. I will honor you with a tour of our headquarters and our home."

Atticus kept focusing on something else.

"What's wrong?" Patch whispered.

"That teenage boy over there seems familiar." Atticus said.

"Teenage boy?" Patch tried to follow his gaze. He then could see the same teenage boy Atticus saw. "Who is that?" he whispered to his owner.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar." Atticus said.

Soon the teenage boy was giving him the same look. Daizo continued to tell his job to his guests.

"Guys, come on." Dot said.

Atticus and Patch focused on the boy one last time then joined the others with Daizo.


	6. Chapter 6

"I founded the Tokyo Troopers to help keep the city safe," Daizo smiled friendly towards his guests. "We're not too different from you Titans or young adventurers, except... We are all grown-ups."

The shaft showed them around to show them agents in training for their new occupations.

"My operation is a triumph of Japanese culture, technology, and design," Daizo continued. "Living units are efficient, but comfortable. Hourly training sessions keep my Troopers in peak form. My highly advanced command center has reduced crime in Tokyo by 200%."

"Wow, that's a lot." Lucky said, impressed.

Daizo looked to Lucky. "Your dog speaks..." he then gave a small smile. "Impressive."

"He's not the only one that talks." Patch said.

"So I see..." Daizo said then.

They came to another end and found troopers who were on the computer and allowed his guests to come out and take a look. Beast Boy saw a shining red button and reached over to it.

Raven slapped his hand, glaring right behind him, menacingly. "Don't. Touch. ANYTHING!"

"Especially big red buttons." Atticus added in.

Beast Boy pouted like a sad puppy and even let his ears droop and he went away from the button.

"With your permission, Daizo, I'd like to use this equipment to complete our mission." Robin stated to the commander.

"Ah," Daizo smiled. "Certainly, my young friend. And what, may I inquire, is your mission?"

"We're tracking a criminal who calls himself Brushogun." Robin explained.

Daizo laughed to this as if it were a joke.

"What's so funny?" Dot asked.

"Forgive me, but you are ignorant of our culture," Daizo explained. "Brushogun is an urban legend, a myth. I'm afraid you've come a long way for nothing," he then showed his workers who were checking monitors. "As you can see... My Troopers have Tokyo's real criminals well under control."

"But... Saico-Tek said-" Patch spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Daizo stopped him. "I don't know who that is. Someone is playing a trick on you, perhaps, hmm?"

"Maybe." Lucky shrugged.

"I'm... I'm not sure..." Robin added.

"Commander Uehara!" a man called as he stood with a large group from the press behind him. "Tokyo thanks you. You've saved our city once again!"

"It is my honor to serve, Mr. Mayor." Daizo smiled respectively after he took a bow to the mayor.

"Come, Commander," the mayor told the man. "The people want their hero and I want to give you another medal."

Daizo turned to his guests. "Enjoy your visit. But remember, here, you are just tourists. Leave the law enforcement to us, hmm?"

"Yes, sir." Atticus said while having a sneaky suspicion before seeing the teenage boy again.

The press snapped photographs as Daizo met the people.

* * *

"All right, what's up with you?" Cherry came to Atticis in a spot where they could talk alone.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." Atticus said.

"You've been acting weird lately..." Cherry said to him.

"It's just that there's been this teenager that seems oddly familiar." Atticus said.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I'm gonna need a little more to that... Come clean, what have you done and who's out to get you?" Cherry waited.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, he's telling you the truth and besides, he hasn't done anything bad, right, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what's going on because no one is telling me anything!" Cherry explained.

"Well, then maybe we should do some research on the teenage boy that me and Atticus saw." Patch said.

"Did you bring your laptop?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Is that a trick question?" Cherry gave him a sarcastic look.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Atticus smiled.

"Duh..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Though, where do we use it? We're kinda stuck here."

"Good point." Atticus said.

Cherry gave him a look. That didn't answer her question. She just shrugged and looked annoyed again. Robin took a look at the pink sphere that was left from the Saico-Tek and it puzzled him since Daizo said that Brushogun was not real.

* * *

After taking a look around, everybody went outside.

"So... This was a fairly impressive waste of time." Raven muttered dryly.

"I don't understand," Robin sighed. "How could this whole thing be a wild goose chase? I feel like an idiot."

Starfire came to his side. "No, please, do not blame Robin for the wild chasing of the goose."

"She's right, maybe the commander was wrong." Patch said.

"I can't even find my way around in this town, much less catch a criminal." Robin sounded very disappointed in himself.

Beast Boy was very quiet for a moment, then his brain hatched an idea. "Ooh! Dudes, I got it! I totally know where we need to go!"

* * *

The others decided to humor him and they followed him. Beast Boy stood in front of where he wanted to go and rushed down to the front door.

"Wakamono Shuppan?" Starfire, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked.

"That comic book place?" Lucky asked. "Beast Boy, I thought you were leading us to a clue about Brushogun."

"This is Beast Boy remember?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy, why are we here?" Mo folded her arms.

"Hello?" Beast Boy got in her face. "Daizo said he's not real, remember? But as long as we're here, we gotta take the tour!"

Patch looked up at the sign in Japanese characters. "It says it's closed."

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Come on," Robin suggested before turning the other way. "Let's just go home."

Cyborg zipped right in front of their team leader. "Are you out of your spiky-head little mind?!"

"Mr. Robin, we're in Tokyo!" Dot told him as well. "We might as well take a look around, we've never been in Tokyo before, this could be the vacation you all always wanted!"

"The kid's right." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever." Raven shrugged.

With that, the Teen Titans and their guests decided to go along and explore Japan while they were there.

Starfire had excitedly pulled Robin to join in.

"So, can we go on your laptop?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Sure, let's just find a place with free WiFi." Cherry said to him.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

The Titans and others went their separate ways.

"Where are you going?" Forte asked Cherry.

"Atticus and Patch want me to find something with them," Cherry looked up at him. "I'll be fine, since Brushogun isn't real, I don't have to worry about getting kidnapped like some damsel in distress... I'm not Daphne from Mystery Inc."

"Okay, okay." Forte said.

"He's been insanely protective of me lately," Cherry said as she walked with Atticus and Patch. "I feel like he's trying to make up for nearly killing me on Christmas."

"Where are you guys going?" Colette asked as she and Mo noticed them leaving.

"Finding research," Patch smiled to them. "You girls wanna come?"

"We might as well, besides, Mo and I are lost without you boys." Colette smiled.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Cherry hid an eye roll.

Atticus and Patch smiled and allowed Mo and Colette to join them.

* * *

They came across a coffee cafe and stepped inside, once they got to a table for all of them to fit in, Cherry took out her laptop and connected to the WiFi, then got out the internet browser for this place.

"All right, what am I looking up?" Cherry asked.

"Any teenage boy that matches the description of the teenage boy that me and Patch saw." Atticus said.

"Umm... I'll try..." Cherry shrugged, then did a search on her computer.

"So what's the description of this teenage boy we're looking for?" Mo asked.

"He has really dark brown hair, a little like mine and his eyes are like sapphire gems." Atticus explained the best he could based on what he saw.

"Yeah... I think..." Patch agreed, though not very strong since he was a dog and everybody knows that dogs are color blind.

"Hmm." Cherry said before finding someone matching the description.

"Find him?" Colette asked.

"I think so," Cherry said, then turned the screen on an image of the mysterious boy over to show Atticus and Patch. "Did he look like this?"

"That's him!" Atticus and Patch told her.

Cherry took it back and then went to the website link that came with the image.

"So, who is that?" Colette asked.

"Someone named Shinichi Kudo," Cherry read. "His English name is Jimmy and he's a high school student."

"It also says that he's a detective much better than someone named Richard Moore." Atticus said.

"Funny, he's a detective, he's like your Japanese counterpart," Cherry chuckled as she went further to the site that had Jimmy's profile, she then came to a site that was blocked for any innocent civilian. "'Scuse me a sec..." she said, then took out her wallet, taking out a picture of her sister and looked on the back to see a secret password that was written in incredibly small print and upside down on the bottom right side, she then typed it in which allowed her to gain access through the website's security. "Haha!" she laughed, then continued to find out information. "He goes by the alias 'Conan Edogawa' as an elementary school student."

"What?" Atticus asked. "Why would he go by a different name?"

"Protection," Cherry guessed with a shrug. "Don't you detectives do that?"

"Let's find out where he lives." Atticus said.

"Does it say?" Mo asked.

Cherry scrolled through the best she could. "Having a hard time getting an address here." She finally got the address to where this Conan Edogawa AKA Jimmy Kudo lived.

"How'd you get past the security?" Mo asked.

"My amazing sister." Cherry smirked, showing the picture she had of her sister.

"You have a sister?" Mo asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, yes, she does." Atticus said before his cell phone started ringing.

This made the others jump slightly. Atticus asked for them to be quiet for a little while while he would be on the phone before he answered. Mo, Patch, Cherry, and Colette silenced themselves.

"Hello?" Atticus replied on his phone.

 ** _"Hey, there, cous,"_** A teenage voice said. **_"But I can't tell ya."_**

"Huh?" Atticus said, confused.

 ** _"Your father is my father's brother._** " The teenage voice said.

"I don't understand, who are you?" Atticus asked the person on the other line.

 ** _"Your cousin."_** the voice replied.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "I know that now, but who are you?"

 ** _"My name is Jimmy Kudo."_** The teenage voice whispered to him.

 ** _"Hey, squirt, you almost done with the phone?"_** A man's voice asked.

The teenage voice, Jimmy, called back off the phone before getting back on. **_"Listen, I can't stay too long."_**

Atticus took the name into mention and looked at the picture. "My puppy and I saw you earlier, what's going on?"

 ** _"Your mind must have been playing tricks on you, I can't tell you, I'm sorry."_** Jimmy said before hanging up.

"Hey, I'm not done with-" Atticus growled. "Hello? Hello!"

"He must've hung up." Colette guessed.

Patch nodded, that was very likely.

Atticus hung up his own phone and put it down. "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah." Mo said.

"I traced the phone he was using." Cherry said.

"You did?" the others asked.

"Yep, and it says that it belongs to Richard Moore's office?" Cherry said, confused.

"Richard Moore?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Look him up, Cherry." Mo urged.

Cherry then went to the search engine and put that name in. "He's a private investigator, he used to be a police officer and worked in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One."

"It also says he's known as the Sleeping Sleuth." Patch said.

"Why do they call him that?" Colette asked.

"It says it's because he..." Atticus started before reading the rest, seeing some information that would not be for children to hear.

Mo and Cherry decided to look with them. Patch and Colette were curious, but they were technically children, so they could not be in on it.

Mo and Cherry then flinched slightly. "Ohh..."

"Well, now I can see why his wife left him." Atticus said.

"Yep..." Cherry folded her arms.

"So, why do they call him that?" Patch asked.

"Uhh... He had sleepovers with other women without asking his wife if it would be okay." Cherry slightly lied, it wasn't technically lying, but still, that wasn't the full truth.

"Really?" Colette asked, trying to get a better look. "That's why?"

"Yeah." Cherry closed the laptop before she could see the real reason.

"Aww!" Colette whined.

"Take our word for it..." Cherry sipped her hot chocolate she ordered.

"So, what did Jimmy tell you on the phone?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"Well, he said that me and him were cousins and his father and my father are brothers." Atticus said.

"What else?" Patch asked.

"That was it," Atticus shrugged. "He said my mind must've been playing tricks on me though and he couldn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Cherry then asked.

"That's just it..." Atticus sounded lost.

"Ugh, this whole trip is just so confusing..." Cherry leaned back.

"Yeah, but it also seems like a mystery." Atticus said.

"Mystery schmystery..." Cherry mumbled.

"Do you think Daizo might be hiding something?" Colette spoke up. "That ninja told us that he works for Brushogun, but Daizo said Brushogun is a myth."

"I think that Daizo is hiding something villains usually do and most show everyone that he's a 'hero' to them." Atticus said.

"He seems nice, but looks can be deceiving," Cherry agreed. "Meeting Quasimodo and Prince Adam taught me that looks and appearances don't always mean everything."

"It's true." Atticus said.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Cherry asked Atticus. "You usally have an idea right about now."

"Well, for this idea to work, we'll need some help from someone," Atticus said before writing down the address to Richard Moore's office. "And the one we'll need to help is the same one that I just talked to on the phone."

"You sure this'll work?" Colette was a little worried.

"Yes, I'm sure." Atticus said.

"It better..." Cherry took a deep breath.

They then started their way to Richard Moore's office. They all stayed close because of how crowded Tokyo was and how easy it was to get lost.


	7. Chapter 7

While that was going on, Mo and Atticus were out in the city together when they saw the Titans. Mo and Atticus smiled to each other as they had some nice alone and quality time together. Cyborg was at an All You Eat Buffet and he seemed to be having the time of his life. Beast Boy was trying to find something to do since the place he wanted to go to wasn't open.

Starfire was wandering around aimlessly, wondering where to go and what to do around this city. She seemed a little sad when she saw two robot monkeys in a store walking up to each other and gave a kiss which lit them both up. Atticus and Mo both saw that Starfire was sad and had a pretty good idea of why she was sad and decided that maybe their date could be like a double date.

Starfire sighed softly, then sensed she wasn't alone, then looked to the two. "Oh... Friends Atticus and Mo... I did not see you there."

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Atticus and Mo asked, already knowing why she was sad.

"Oh... I was just... Thinking..." Starfire's voice trailed off.

"What about?" Mo asked. "If it's not too much trouble..."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to cause any trouble." Atticus said.

"Well, I am just sad, that is all." Starfire frowned.

"What about?" Mo asked.

Starfire sighed. "I am worried for Robin... He has been working himself over lately."

"Then why not take him out on a date?" Atticus asked.

"Date?" Starfire asked.

"You know what a date is, right, Star?" Mo asked then.

Starfire stopped to think. "Is that the social ritual in which two go together in hopes of forming a relationship with each other?"

"Exactly! Wow, you've been learning quite a lot about Earth during your stay here." Atticus smiled.

"The others have helped me." Starfire smiled back.

"So then, why don't we make this date a double date, so then we can enjoy each other's company while you and Robin get to make a connection?" Mo smiled.

"Oh, I do not know if Robin has time for the double date..." Starfire bowed her head as she instantly frowned again.

"Of course he will." Mo smiled.

"I am not sure," Starfire put her hands together. "Will you help me so I do not fear the rejection?"

"We'll be right there by your side." Atticus assured her.

"By the way, Atticus, how did you become so strong?" Starfire asked.

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

"I have never known the humans could become that strong." Starfire replied.

"Long story..." Atticus said. "See, it all started at Mount Olympus and Ancient Greece..."

And so, Atticus told her how he got his incredible strength and also how his strength got to be increased, thanks to Drell. Starfire listened, she was very curious of these people, but they must be in Atticus's debt to let him have such strength that could rival anyone who competes in the Olympics.

"And now, every once and a while, which is all the time at home, I exercise with the orb Drell gave me." Atticus said.

"This Drell must be a wise man to trust you." Starfire smiled.

"He really is wise and strong." Atticus smiled.

"Though he can be aggressive sometimes..." Mo commented.

"Oh?" Starfire asked.

"He shouldn't hurt you," Mo relaxed the alien girl.

"Yeah, because if he tries to hurt any of my friends, I'll wrestle him, defeating him yet again." Atticus said.

"Is he a god too?" Starfire asked.

"Warlock," Mo corrected. "He used to be Head of the Witches Council, he still has his powers, but he doesn't use them at his new job."

"He's a gym teacher now." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Starfire nodded, very curious of this Drell person.

"Anyways, let's go and find Robin." Atticus said.

"Do you know where he could be, Starfire?" Mo asked.

"I have no idea..." Starfire sighed. "I am very much worried about him."

"Well, let's start looking for him then." Atticus said.

With that, Mo, Atticus, and Starfire explored. They began to look everywhere to see if they could find Robin.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked Atticus and Mo.

"Looking up stuff." Atticus said.

* * *

Mo looked around, keeping close as she was extremely street smart due to her upbringing. They continued to look around until finally Atticus saw where Robin was.

"Do you see him?" Mo asked the boy she had strong feelings for.

"Yeah, he's right there." Atticus said, pointing to the direction he saw Robin.

Mo and Starfire looked up and found the Boy Wonder leader of the Teen Titans who had come a long way since he had trained under Batman's wing, no pun intended.

"Here goes the nothing." Starfire said.

Robin appeared to be fighting something... Or someone rather. There were red stains all over his uniform.

"Please tell me that's just paint." Mo said while having a sneaky suspicion of what it truly was.

"I-It has to be..." Starfire was unsure. "Robin would never harm someone so violently... When Raven's demonic formations were heinous and she was scaring Dr. Light nearly to the death, he found it too extreme."

"Good to know." Mo winced.

"Maybe we should ask him later." Atticus said.

"I... I guess so..." Starfire looked and sounded worried to see the Boy Wonder now.

The three of them decided to give the Boy Wonder some space, but his space didn't last long as the Japanese police force came. Robin was breathing heavily as he was covered in the red mess and there seemed to be a huge misunderstanding. And where it seemed like he was going to be under arrest. This was not a good sign. The citizens of Tokyo looked absolutely horrified. This was seruously a case of 'this isn't what it looks like'. Robin was then taken away by the men in the Japanese force to take him away and lock him up. Starfire rubbed her eyes as she left with Atticus and Mo.

"Are you crying?" Mo asked.

"No... I just have something in the eyes." Starfire said which was usually what someone said when they were crying, but did not want to be honest about it.

"Starfire, I don't think that person or thing was alive in the first place, I think it was one of the creations." Atticus told her.

"Creations?" Starfire looked, curiously.

"One of the creations of Brushogun." Atticus said.

"But the Commander said-" Starfire spoke up.

"That has to be a fluke..." Mo added, knowing where Atticus was going. "A trap if you will... Whoever sent that guy tried to get Robin in trouble."

"Yeah, so then, he would look like he was a murderer." Atticus said.

"Why would someone do that?" Starfire frowned.

"Because he's a hero and anybody who wants you guys out of Tokyo is trying to make sure of it." Mo said sharply once she pieced that together.

"Wow, Mo, that was nice detective work." Atticus admired.

Mo blushed to him. "Guess I picked it up from you."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled bashfully.

"Oh, poor Robin, I fear they have put him in the big house now." Starfire trembled in worry for her teammate.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Atticus said.

"What do we do now?" Mo pouted, all hope felt lost.

"I don't even know." Atticus said.

"We must not give up, my friends..." Starfire was more sad out of all of them. "Robin is counting on us and we must not allow him to give up the hopes on us."

"You're right, Starfire." Atticus said.

Starfire hugged Atticus and Mo for emotional support.

"We'll think of something, Star." Mo promised.

"I give you both many of the thanks." Starfire replied.

"You're welcome." Atticus said.

Starfire looked a little miserable.

"You love him, don't you, Star?" Mo asked.

Starfire looked back to them with a broken face, but she did nod. "I have had many of the strong feelings for Robin for the longest time now... I believe it is what you humans call 'a crush'."

"Did you two have your first dance together?" Atticus asked.

"In a way..." Starfire shrugged. "Killer Moth threatened the world unless Robin went to the prom with his daughter, Kitten."

"You have more than just a crush on him, you're in love with him." Atticus said.

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Do you think about him a lot?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Starfire nodded.

"Does your heart racer faster every time he passes in the Tower?" Atticus then asked.

"Yes." Starfire replied.

"Does it bother you when he chews gum?" Mo asked.

Starfire glanced at her. "No."

"Then it must be true love." Mo smiled.

"Yep, the moment you shared your first dance with him was the sign of past crush and straight to in love." Atticus said.

"Do you really think so?" Starfire was curious.

"Yep, the love bug has definitely bitten you." Mo nodded once.

"What is this bug of love!?" Starfire panicked. "Do not let it infest me with diseases!"

"No, no, no, it's just an expression." Atticus chuckled.

"Oh..." Starfire looked relieved now.

"It just means you're in love." Mo added.

"Ohh." Starfire said, now understanding.

"Yeah..." Atticus and Mo said to her.

Starfire looked between them. "How did it work for the two of you?"

"Well, it worked by the true love test, but before that it was our first date that we didn't even know was a date." Atticus said.

"True Love Test?" Starfire asked. "What is this Test of the True Love and what was your first date?"

"Funny story..." Mo said with a half smile half smirk. "We got separated from the other Junkyard Dogs with Scamp and Angel during that adventure... We walked in the park... We ate spaghetti... We caught fireflies... It was a night for me unlike any other... I never thought I'd end up having a boyfriend... I'd never met anyone like Atticus, I didn't think I could, since, well, I was a street urchin."

"A street urchin, does that mean you were an orphan?" Starfire asked with a gasp.

"Yeah..." Mo said softly, then decided to explain. "My parents died in a car accident when I was very little... I was sent to live with my grandmother and her dog. Eventually, that dog got pregnant and had puppies and I got to keep one of them. She was the nicest and sweetest one of them and I named her Angel. I grew very close with Angel, she was like the little sister I had always wanted. We were just inseparable..."

"What happened after that?" Starfire asked.

"Foster home trouble..." Mo explained. "Eventually my grandmother vanished... Angel and I were sent to several different foster families... The families would move away... Have their own baby... Have an allergic reaction to Angel... We just got sick of it all... We then ended up on the streets and I refused to stay at an orphanage because they don't allow pets... Angel and I ended up in the Junkyard and we've been there for about four or five years."

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Starfire asked.

"It was the Fourth of July holiday," Atticus explained. "Cherry invited me to meet her relatives James and Elizabeth and their baby, Junior, and of course, their dogs, Lady and Tramp and their puppies... I'm a total dog person, I guess she knew I'd agree to come if I got to meet dogs. They had a troublesome puppy named Scamp and I felt like I wanted to be a dog, so we started to hang out... After being picked up from the airport, we went to their house and Scamp was being chained in the yard for misbehaving... However, there were rowdy stray dogs who were picking on a dog-catcher with a human girl."

"That's of where we got to meet." Mo smiled.

Starfire smiled, she liked this story so far.

"Though, I kinda didn't like Atticus at first..." Mo admitted.

Atticus looked to her. "You didn't like me?"

"Sorry..." Mo smiled apologetically. "It's just that most boys were real idiots or total jerks..."

"Understandable." Atticus said.

"When did you start liking him?" Starfire asked.

"After our first night together and we really listened to each other..." Mo explained.

"Awww!" Starfire smiled.

"That and she was so worried about me when we dropped down into a lake from a bridge to escape a speeding train." Atticus smirked at Mo.

"I wasn't _that_ worried..." Mo then folded her arms with a smirk back. "I was just worried for... Angel's sake."

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked back.

"What is this about a speeding train?" Starfire was in suspesne over that part of the story.

"Oh, we ended up on train tracks and we had to jump for our lives." Mo explained.

"Yeah, and where after that, started our first night out as friends/date." Atticus said.

"Angel thought it was fate..." Mo shrugged.

"And I guess Angel was correct." Starfire smiled.

"I guess so..." Mo tugged on her bandanna slightly. "Dogs seem to have better instincts about certain things than humans."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"How were you positive?" Starfire asked.

"We grew very close after Angel and I were adopted by James and Elizabeth," Mo explained. "We found out for sure from the Test of True Love in the Netherworld."

"Awww! The young love." Starfire smiled.

Atticus and Mo looked softly to each other, then back to the Tamarian girl. Starfire smiled and hugged them both with her arms. After a little while of hugging, the three of them separated to go out to figure out what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

While that was going on, Mo and Atticus were out in the city together when they saw the Titans. Mo and Atticus smiled to each other as they had some nice alone and quality time together. Cyborg was at an All You Eat Buffet and he seemed to be having the time of his life. Beast Boy was trying to find something to do since the place he wanted to go to wasn't open.

Starfire was wandering around aimlessly, wondering where to go and what to do around this city. She seemed a little sad when she saw two robot monkeys in a store walking up to each other and gave a kiss which lit them both up. Atticus and Mo both saw that Starfire was sad and had a pretty good idea of why she was sad and decided that maybe their date could be like a double date.

Starfire sighed softly, then sensed she wasn't alone, then looked to the two. "Oh... Friends Atticus and Mo... I did not see you there."

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Atticus and Mo asked, already knowing why she was sad.

"Oh... I was just... Thinking..." Starfire's voice trailed off.

"What about?" Mo asked. "If it's not too much trouble..."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to cause any trouble." Atticus said.

"Well, I am just sad, that is all." Starfire frowned.

"What about?" Mo asked.

Starfire sighed. "I am worried for Robin... He has been working himself over lately."

"Then why not take him out on a date?" Atticus asked.

"Date?" Starfire asked.

"You know what a date is, right, Star?" Mo asked then.

Starfire stopped to think. "Is that the social ritual in which two go together in hopes of forming a relationship with each other?"

"Exactly! Wow, you've been learning quite a lot about Earth during your stay here." Atticus smiled.

"The others have helped me." Starfire smiled back.

"So then, why don't we make this date a double date, so then we can enjoy each other's company while you and Robin get to make a connection?" Mo smiled.

"Oh, I do not know if Robin has time for the double date..." Starfire bowed her head as she instantly frowned again.

"Of course he will." Mo smiled.

"I am not sure," Starfire put her hands together. "Will you help me so I do not fear the rejection?"

"We'll be right there by your side." Atticus assured her.

"By the way, Atticus, how did you become so strong?" Starfire asked.

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

"I have never known the humans could become that strong." Starfire replied.

"Long story..." Atticus said. "See, it all started at Mount Olympus and Ancient Greece..."

And so, Atticus told her how he got his incredible strength and also how his strength got to be increased, thanks to Drell. Starfire listened, she was very curious of these people, but they must be in Atticus's debt to let him have such strength that could rival anyone who competes in the Olympics.

"And now, every once and a while, which is all the time at home, I exercise with the orb Drell gave me." Atticus said.

"This Drell must be a wise man to trust you." Starfire smiled.

"He really is wise and strong." Atticus smiled.

"Though he can be aggressive sometimes..." Mo commented.

"Oh?" Starfire asked.

"He shouldn't hurt you," Mo relaxed the alien girl.

"Yeah, because if he tries to hurt any of my friends, I'll wrestle him, defeating him yet again." Atticus said.

"Is he a god too?" Starfire asked.

"Warlock," Mo corrected. "He used to be Head of the Witches Council, he still has his powers, but he doesn't use them at his new job."

"He's a gym teacher now." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Starfire nodded, very curious of this Drell person.

"Anyways, let's go and find Robin." Atticus said.

"Do you know where he could be, Starfire?" Mo asked.

"I have no idea..." Starfire sighed. "I am very much worried about him."

"Well, let's start looking for him then." Atticus said.

With that, Mo, Atticus, and Starfire explored. They began to look everywhere to see if they could find Robin.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked Atticus and Mo.

"Looking up stuff." Atticus said.

* * *

Mo looked around, keeping close as she was extremely street smart due to her upbringing. They continued to look around until finally Atticus saw where Robin was.

"Do you see him?" Mo asked the boy she had strong feelings for.

"Yeah, he's right there." Atticus said, pointing to the direction he saw Robin.

Mo and Starfire looked up and found the Boy Wonder leader of the Teen Titans who had come a long way since he had trained under Batman's wing, no pun intended.

"Here goes the nothing." Starfire said.

Robin appeared to be fighting something... Or someone rather. There were red stains all over his uniform.

"Please tell me that's just paint." Mo said while having a sneaky suspicion of what it truly was.

"I-It has to be..." Starfire was unsure. "Robin would never harm someone so violently... When Raven's demonic formations were heinous and she was scaring Dr. Light nearly to the death, he found it too extreme."

"Good to know." Mo winced.

"Maybe we should ask him later." Atticus said.

"I... I guess so..." Starfire looked and sounded worried to see the Boy Wonder now.

The three of them decided to give the Boy Wonder some space, but his space didn't last long as the Japanese police force came. Robin was breathing heavily as he was covered in the red mess and there seemed to be a huge misunderstanding. And where it seemed like he was going to be under arrest. This was not a good sign. The citizens of Tokyo looked absolutely horrified. This was seruously a case of 'this isn't what it looks like'. Robin was then taken away by the men in the Japanese force to take him away and lock him up. Starfire rubbed her eyes as she left with Atticus and Mo.

"Are you crying?" Mo asked.

"No... I just have something in the eyes." Starfire said which was usually what someone said when they were crying, but did not want to be honest about it.

"Starfire, I don't think that person or thing was alive in the first place, I think it was one of the creations." Atticus told her.

"Creations?" Starfire looked, curiously.

"One of the creations of Brushogun." Atticus said.

"But the Commander said-" Starfire spoke up.

"That has to be a fluke..." Mo added, knowing where Atticus was going. "A trap if you will... Whoever sent that guy tried to get Robin in trouble."

"Yeah, so then, he would look like he was a murderer." Atticus said.

"Why would someone do that?" Starfire frowned.

"Because he's a hero and anybody who wants you guys out of Tokyo is trying to make sure of it." Mo said sharply once she pieced that together.

"Wow, Mo, that was nice detective work." Atticus admired.

Mo blushed to him. "Guess I picked it up from you."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled bashfully.

"Oh, poor Robin, I fear they have put him in the big house now." Starfire trembled in worry for her teammate.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Atticus said.

"What do we do now?" Mo pouted, all hope felt lost.

"I don't even know." Atticus said.

"We must not give up, my friends..." Starfire was more sad out of all of them. "Robin is counting on us and we must not allow him to give up the hopes on us."

"You're right, Starfire." Atticus said.

Starfire hugged Atticus and Mo for emotional support.

"We'll think of something, Star." Mo promised.

"I give you both many of the thanks." Starfire replied.

"You're welcome." Atticus said.

Starfire looked a little miserable.

"You love him, don't you, Star?" Mo asked.

Starfire looked back to them with a broken face, but she did nod. "I have had many of the strong feelings for Robin for the longest time now... I believe it is what you humans call 'a crush'."

"Did you two have your first dance together?" Atticus asked.

"In a way..." Starfire shrugged. "Killer Moth threatened the world unless Robin went to the prom with his daughter, Kitten."

"You have more than just a crush on him, you're in love with him." Atticus said.

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Do you think about him a lot?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Starfire nodded.

"Does your heart racer faster every time he passes in the Tower?" Atticus then asked.

"Yes." Starfire replied.

"Does it bother you when he chews gum?" Mo asked.

Starfire glanced at her. "No."

"Then it must be true love." Mo smiled.

"Yep, the moment you shared your first dance with him was the sign of past crush and straight to in love." Atticus said.

"Do you really think so?" Starfire was curious.

"Yep, the love bug has definitely bitten you." Mo nodded once.

"What is this bug of love!?" Starfire panicked. "Do not let it infest me with diseases!"

"No, no, no, it's just an expression." Atticus chuckled.

"Oh..." Starfire looked relieved now.

"It just means you're in love." Mo added.

"Ohh." Starfire said, now understanding.

"Yeah..." Atticus and Mo said to her.

Starfire looked between them. "How did it work for the two of you?"

"Well, it worked by the true love test, but before that it was our first date that we didn't even know was a date." Atticus said.

"True Love Test?" Starfire asked. "What is this Test of the True Love and what was your first date?"

"Funny story..." Mo said with a half smile half smirk. "We got separated from the other Junkyard Dogs with Scamp and Angel during that adventure... We walked in the park... We ate spaghetti... We caught fireflies... It was a night for me unlike any other... I never thought I'd end up having a boyfriend... I'd never met anyone like Atticus, I didn't think I could, since, well, I was a street urchin."

"A street urchin, does that mean you were an orphan?" Starfire asked with a gasp.

"Yeah..." Mo said softly, then decided to explain. "My parents died in a car accident when I was very little... I was sent to live with my grandmother and her dog. Eventually, that dog got pregnant and had puppies and I got to keep one of them. She was the nicest and sweetest one of them and I named her Angel. I grew very close with Angel, she was like the little sister I had always wanted. We were just inseparable..."

"What happened after that?" Starfire asked.

"Foster home trouble..." Mo explained. "Eventually my grandmother vanished... Angel and I were sent to several different foster families... The families would move away... Have their own baby... Have an allergic reaction to Angel... We just got sick of it all... We then ended up on the streets and I refused to stay at an orphanage because they don't allow pets... Angel and I ended up in the Junkyard and we've been there for about four or five years."

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Starfire asked.

"It was the Fourth of July holiday," Atticus explained. "Cherry invited me to meet her relatives James and Elizabeth and their baby, Junior, and of course, their dogs, Lady and Tramp and their puppies... I'm a total dog person, I guess she knew I'd agree to come if I got to meet dogs. They had a troublesome puppy named Scamp and I felt like I wanted to be a dog, so we started to hang out... After being picked up from the airport, we went to their house and Scamp was being chained in the yard for misbehaving... However, there were rowdy stray dogs who were picking on a dog-catcher with a human girl."

"That's of where we got to meet." Mo smiled.

Starfire smiled, she liked this story so far.

"Though, I kinda didn't like Atticus at first..." Mo admitted.

Atticus looked to her. "You didn't like me?"

"Sorry..." Mo smiled apologetically. "It's just that most boys were real idiots or total jerks..."

"Understandable." Atticus said.

"When did you start liking him?" Starfire asked.

"After our first night together and we really listened to each other..." Mo explained.

"Awww!" Starfire smiled.

"That and she was so worried about me when we dropped down into a lake from a bridge to escape a speeding train." Atticus smirked at Mo.

"I wasn't _that_ worried..." Mo then folded her arms with a smirk back. "I was just worried for... Angel's sake."

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked back.

"What is this about a speeding train?" Starfire was in suspesne over that part of the story.

"Oh, we ended up on train tracks and we had to jump for our lives." Mo explained.

"Yeah, and where after that, started our first night out as friends/date." Atticus said.

"Angel thought it was fate..." Mo shrugged.

"And I guess Angel was correct." Starfire smiled.

"I guess so..." Mo tugged on her bandanna slightly. "Dogs seem to have better instincts about certain things than humans."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"How were you positive?" Starfire asked.

"We grew very close after Angel and I were adopted by James and Elizabeth," Mo explained. "We found out for sure from the Test of True Love in the Netherworld."

"Awww! The young love." Starfire smiled.

Atticus and Mo looked softly to each other, then back to the Tamarian girl. Starfire smiled and hugged them both with her arms. After a little while of hugging, the three of them separated to go out to figure out what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry was pacing anxiously while Conan attempted to fix her laptop, but it seemed hard for even him to go over.

"This is a really stubborn computer..." Conan muttered, having trouble.

"Come on, man, I thought you were a genius!" Cherry glanced at him.

"I am, but this computer is taking a lot longer to fix than I thought." Conan said before he finally was able to fix it.

"Guuhh..." Cherry groaned.

"Who's Raymond?" Dot noticed something on the screen and squinted her eyes to take a look.

"None of your business!" Cherry gasped and stood in front of the screen, clicking something, and making whatever Dot saw disappear.

"Okay, okay, whatever." Dot giggled.

"Sorry about that..." Cherry said to Conan before jumping down and going back to a spot, she looked like she was losing sanity without her laptop in her possession, but to her surprise, the rest of the information she had was blocked off.

"Uh-Oh." Conan muttered.

"Uh-Oh?" Cherry repeated. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'? Why 'uh-oh'? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"It seems while the computer had that glitching problem, the security system got to add in more firewalls." Conan said.

"NO!" Cherry pulled on her hair. "This is worse than no WiFi connections avaliable!"

"Then I guess this means we'll have to figure out the rest ourselves." Lucky said.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"But what about my computer!?" Cherry sounded like she was going to lose her mind.

"It's clear from all viruses." Conan said.

"So get on the internet!" Cherry urged.

"I'll try." Conan told her.

Forte gently stroked Cherry's back in an attempt to relax her. Cherry breathed shallowly and slowly shut her eyes as she tried to relax.

"That's it," Forte smiled. "Calm down."

"You know I need my technology..." Cherry said softly to him.

"Yes, I know, but you need to stay calm." Forte said.

Cherry glanced up at him and put her head against his chest. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"I just do and I don't want anyone to cause you any pain." Forte frowned.

"You're a mystery alright..." Cherry said distantly.

Forte gently stroked her hair behind her ear like many men did with girls they were in love with, but said nothing of it.

"It's almost like someone doesn't want us to know too much about Brushogun." Conan muttered as he continued to fiddle with Cherry's laptop.

"Yeah and I think it might be the same man that's in charge of the Japanese police force." Patch growled.

"Patch?" Cherry looked down.

Colette came over to the Dalmatian puppy's side. "I agree... We have a feeling that commander's up to something!"

"Then I think it's time that some of us do some investigating." Lucky said.

"Noble of you, Lucky," Patch gave a nod. "Like a true doggy detective."

"Elementary!" Dot randomly added and put on a detective cap with a pipe that blew bubbles and not smoke to feel like a true detective, she always loved playing pretend and had a wild imagination.

"But there's no way we'll find anything back at his office, it's probably guarded, so we'll have to go and find the Titans." Patch said.

Conan closed the laptop and handed it back to Cherry. "I heard they all split up to go their own ways."

Cherry thanked him, taking her laptop back in her arm. "Maybe we should split up too to find them all easier and faster."

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

"How are you all gonna do this then?" Conan asked.

"We'll have to split up to different areas of the city to find each of them." Lucky said.

"I'll go with you." Forte said to Cherry. "Just to keep you safe..."

"Whatever..." Cherry shrugged that off. "Dot, I think you should do with the dogs."

"Okay." Dot said.

"I'm sure Atticus and Mo have at least found one of the Titans..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm sure they're perfectly safe." Forte smiled.

Patch and Colette went one way, Cherry and Forte went another, and Dot and Lucky took another way.

"Want some help?" Conan asked them since he was a detective and all.

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." Patch said.

"I better go with you for security." Conan told Dot.

"Okay." Dot nodded to him.

With that, they all split up to look for the Teen Titans they had come with on this trip in Tokyo. Unknown to any of them, this would not be easy.

* * *

Cherry and Forte walked one way and looked all around as they walked through town.

"You don't happen to speak or read Japanese, do you?" Cherry asked the court composer who spoke French and English.

"Not that I know of, why?" Forte asked.

"Great..." Cherry muttered, she then took out her iPhone and hit her translator app.

"Nice handheld telephone..." Forte said, though he knew exactly where it came from. "Where did you get it?"

"Secret admirer gave it to me..." Cherry muttered as she waited for the app to load.

"I wonder who that could be." Dot giggled.

Cherry rolled her eyes and then the app loaded and she clicked the language program. She then turned on her camera and aligned it to a sign and snapped a picture of it and sent it to the app for a translation.

"So, what does it say?" Forte asked. "And can't you understand the language, especially help from your medallion?"

"I wanna see if my phone works first..." Cherry said, first her computer...

"You children and your technology..." Forte shook his head at her.

"Welcome to the 21st century." Cherry reminded him.

"I just wonder of how you children can be so drawn into those things." Forte groaned.

"I don't know either..." Cherry said as she waited for her phone. "This appears to be the library or a book store."

"In the middle of a creepy area? My kind of place." Forte smiled.

"I like it..." Cherry agreed.

The two of them then went inside the library, hoping that Raven would be there.

* * *

The cloaked Titan was indeed in there and appeared to be using her dark matter to come around.

"Raven?" Forte asked hopefully.

The gray-skinned demon girl turned her head. "Someone call my name?"

"So glad we found you." Forte said.

"Raven, where are the others?" Cherry asked.

"Beats me..." Raven shrugged. "I came in to do research."

"About this mysterious villain, right?" Forte asked.

"Yes..." Raven nodded. "Everybody seems suspicious and mysterious of that Brushogun character..."

"Let's hope this library has information about him." Forte said.

"That's what I'm counting on..." Raven said as she seemed to float off to the next bookshelf.

"There are so any books here, it'll take us hours to-" Forte said.

There was a short old man hiding in a dark corner. Raven spotted him and used her magic to summon him. The man came forth to them.

"Oh, um, hello, sir." Forte said, slightly creeped out.

"Welcome to my shop, young travelers," the man greeted. "Looking for something in particular?"

Raven settled her powers down once she saw he was not a threat. "We're trying to find a book about Brushogun, but there's nothing in Fiction or Mythology."

"Is there a Legend section?" Forte asked.

"Actually, there is something you should know," the man replied. "Although few people today believe it, Brushogun was no myth."

This shocked Cherry, Forte, and Raven instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patch, Colette, and Lucky ended up on a different street and saw Beast Boy as there seemed to be a swarm of girls after him.

"Whoa! It looks like Beast Boy's been busy." Patch said with widened eyes.

"This must be his dream come true." Colette added.

Beast Boy actually looked nervous as the girls were crowded around him and two of the girls kissed him on the cheeks.

"I think this is more of a nightmare for him." Lucky said.

"Um...heh...okay, ladies, uh, you're all great and I want your phone numbers, but there's this girl I was looking for and it's... Getting kinda hard to breathe in here, so..." Beast Boy struggled from his own personal fan girl flood, he tried to get out so he could breathe, but the girls pulled him right back in and continued to gush over him.

"We might as well help him out." Patch groaned.

"Come on, I'll lead." Lucky walked ahead of the puppies.

Colette and Patch then followed behind. The girls kept attacking and smooching Beast Boy as he kept trying to sprawl out.

"Beast Boy, turn into a fish!" Lucky called.

Beast Boy wasn't sure who said that, but he did just that and slipped out of the girls' grip and flopped across the floor.

"Lucky, what about Beast Boy breathing?" Colette asked.

"Don't worry." Lucky whispered.

Beast Boy changed back into his humanish form. However, five girls glared to the green-skinned boy and blocked the exit.

"Okay, time for a group charge." Patch said to the green-skinned boy.

There were girls in the back who looked ready to fight.

"Let's do this, guys." Beast Boy said to the dogs.

"I'm a girl." Colette growled.

"Whatever." Beast Boy shrugged with an eye roll.

"Let's get out of here." Patch said.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and smashed against the wall to make his own exit of the bar. The girls flooded out and kept chasing Beast Boy. Lucky, Patch, and Colette ran too.

"I've heard of hyper fan girls, but this is ridiculous!" Colette gasped as she ran with the others.

"I'm agreeing with you there." Patch said while running.

* * *

Dot and Conan walked another way, then looked into a restaurant window and saw that Cyborg was in there and the chefs were giving him foods to eat. They walked inside and cringed at the chef who seemed impatient with Cyborg. "Raw eggs? Devilfish? Pickled sea cucumbers? Cow eyes! Old shoe full of wasabi?!"

Cyborg ate them all and then wiped his mouth eagerly. "What's for dessert?"

"How can you possibly eat all of that?" Conan asked Cyborg.

"Being half-robot has advantages." Cyborg chuckled.

However, the chefs were fed up with Cyborg and they decided to chase him out of the buffet. Cyborg was worried, so he ran out of the restaraunt, screaming. Dot and Conan followed him, just to make sure he wouldn't get caught by the chef.

"What did you do?" Dot asked.

"The sign said 'All You Can Eat' and I can eat a lot!" Cyborg replied.

"I don't think they meant the whole kitchen!" Conan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Dot added.

"How was I suppose to know?!" Cyborg asked.

* * *

Conan, Dot, and Cyborg kept running until they had run into Lucky, Patch, Colette, and Beast Boy.

"Please tell me you three aren't running from some danger too." Patch begged.

"You too?" Dot asked.

"I guess that's a yes." Colette whimpered.

"Who's chasing you?" Cyborg asked.

"Girls!" Beast Boy panicked. "Who's chasing you?"

"Chefs!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"He overdid it with the all you can eat." Conan said.

"Typical..." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Suddenly, the girls and chefs ganged up together.

"RUN!" Patch called.

"Don't have to tell me twice, kid." Lucky said.

The bloodthirsty chefs and rabid fan girls chased after the two Titans, the human kids, and the dogs. "GET THEM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was still rather depressed as she traveled with Atticus and Mo to help get her mind off of Robin, at least for a little while.

"Are you sad about something?" a voice asked.

The three turned to see a little girl in a sailor dress with a backpack, looking sweet and innocent.

"Oh, no, I am fine." Starfire reassured her.

The girl looked very curious.

"No, thank you, please, I am sad about nothing and I do not have the boy troubles." Starfire said.

The girl then shrugged and started to walk away. "Okay!"

 _'Why do I have a sneaky suspicion about that little girl?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Mo watched the Tamarian teen girl go and decided to follow. Starfire followed after the little girl who seemed very unsual, even if she was openly curious about the three new guests she just met. Even though he shouldn't leave the love of his life and their Tamarian friend and their little curious friend, Atticus just had to help Robin out, even if it meant that he would get in trouble with the Japanese police force.

"What're you up to?" Mo asked Atticus, knowing he probably had an idea in mind.

"I'm going to break Robin out." Atticus whispered.

"Are you sure?" Mo whispered back.

"I know it's risky and dangerous, but I know Robin's innocent," Atticus insisted. "Don't worry though, things always turn out fine in the end... You keep an eye on Starfire."

Mo nodded. "Okay."

They both kissed before he teleported away to free Robin. Mo had a tear roll down her cheek however as soon as Atticus was gone, but she trusted him and knew he would be just fine.

"Where did Atticus go?" Starfire asked.

"Um, I wouldn't worry about it..." Mo said, deciding to keep Atticus's plan a secret and a surprise for later.

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry, Star, I know Atticus, he's got this." Mo relaxed.

"Well, okay then." Starfire said.

Mo walked with Starfire. "Come on, let's have some..." she then deeply gulped, sounding like she was going to die saying her next two words. "Girl talk..."

"Are you sure you want the girl talk?" Starfire asked.

"You look like you could use it..." Mo insisted.

"Well, alright then." Starfire said.

Mo smiled softly and walked with the girl. _'Oh, Atticus, just don't get arrested...'_ she then thought to herself.

While Mo kept Starfire company, Atticus appeared somewhere close by where Robin was.

* * *

"Robin?" Attiucs quietly called. "Robin!" He then ended up in what looked like a jail. "Oh, my..."

"Atticus?" Robin's voice asked.

"Robin!" Atticus's voice grew a little louder, but not too loud where it would alert someone that he was trespassing.

"Over here." Robin's voice said.

Atticus went to the source of the voice and found the Boy Wonder himself behind bars. "Man, this is really wrong."

"You're telling me." Robin agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna break you out." Atticus said.

"I'd like nothing more of it, just be careful," Robin warned. "I don't want you trapped here too."

"Don't worry, neither of us are going to be trapped here." Atticus said before taking the metal cage bars off the hinges and tossed it to the wall next to him.

Robin stood up then and came out.

"So... Is that paint?" Atticus asked, still seeing the red splatters on the Boy Wonder's clothes.

"Yes, it is," Robin confirmed. "I was fighting this rogue and a lot of people saw and thought I committed manslaughter like a homicidal maniac."

"Well, we better get out of here and find a way to clear your name," Atticus said. "Which way? A hole through the wall or through the hall, fighting off guards?"

"If we fight some guards, we could take their clothes and go around in disguise." Robin suggested.

"We could also go out and find two suckers and take their clothes while running from the police." Atticus said.

"I don't condone that, but it's our only option, now come on." Robin stealthed with Atticus.

The two kept traveling and luckily, they had not been caught. At least, not yet. They did have to escape by a hole in the wall that Atticus made before making a run for it and then going back to stealth.

* * *

Robin helped Atticus out and they moved on. It was quite refreshing to be back on the outside world. The both of them continued on until they saw two biker guys, finding their clothes useful.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"You know it." Atticus added as they moved out.

Both biker guys were just their size and where that was a good thing. Robin and Atticus looked to each other and then nodded and got ready.

"Hey, look who we got here." The first biker guy asked the second biker guy as soon as he saw the two coming over to them.

"Looks like a couple of weasels." the second biker chuckled.

"Let's teach these two a lesson of what happens when they walk into our turf." The first biker guy said, pounding his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Dibs on the scrawny one." the other guy grinned darkly.

"Fine, then I'll have the one with the muscles." The first guy grinned darkly.

Robin and Atticus looked to each other with smirks. The next sounds that were heard were punching and kicking. However, surprisingly enough, the two thug bikers were knocked out in the middle of the ground and Robin and Atticus donned their clothes in order to blend in so Robin wouldn't get caught.

"We look good." Atticus said.

Robin kept his face hidden as he took off his mask and was about to put the sunglasses on. Atticus did the same to make sure they wouldn't be recognized.

Robin slicked his hair and made it look different and adusted the white coat. "Let's move out."

"Agreed." Atticus said before taking the muscle guy's motorcycle.

"Come on, let's go then." Robin nodded to Atticus.

* * *

They both then rode off on the motorcycles. Robin and Atticus looked around as they traveled down the Japanese streets.

"Looks like no one is out." Atticus noticed.

"Must be something going on." Robin guessed.

The two found a place to park and parked there as there were other bikers who stood by casually. They look curious of the two guests they had not seen before, but did not approach them.

* * *

This allowed Atticus and Robin to visit and go inside the building, going downstairs, to find a bar with several patrons either sitting down to have a drink or playing pool.

"What pleasant place." Atticus said.

The others seemed to deathly stare at them.

"Stay close, I'm getting a bad vibe from these folks." Robin whispered to Atticus.

"I can handle them." Atticus whispered back.

Robin and Atticus came around. A big rough and tough guy turned on his stool and glared to the two young fighters.

"Oh, great, looks like this guy wants to make some trouble." Atticus whispered.

"Make it double." Robin gave a nod.

"If he gives any trouble, let's show him we're not ones to be messed with." Atticus whispered.

The man snarled, looking like he wanted to hurt Robin and Atticus. Robin noticed this and grabbed the man by his arm and flung him out of his stool.

"Wow, nice." Atticus said with a thumb's up.

"It was nuthin'." Robin smirked.

"Just wish I could have flung him." Atticus pouted.

"I'll give you the next one." Robin promised with a chuckle.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

Robin lightly chuckled at that.

"Now back to business." Atticus said.

Robin nodded to him and they continued off. The rough and tough guy was now dizzy from being flung. Robin and Atticus glanced to him and moved on.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, the others were unknowingly coming together.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Patch said.

"Oh, I haven't run this much ever since the pound first took me in." Lucky added as they were walking now, it seemed as though the fan girls had disappeared after a while.

"Good thing those fan girls went away." Colette said.

"You're tellin' me, dudes." Beast Boy agreed. "That started out as a dream, but it became a nightmare!"

"Let's see if we can find Atticus and Robin." Patch said.

"Did we lose 'em?" Cyborg asked about the chefs.

"Looks clear." Conan gave a nod.

"Thank goodness because I don't think I could run any faster." Dot sighed.

Beast Boy looked around. "Now where are we going?"

"I don't know." Dot said.

"Well, wherever we're going, maybe we can find that one girl I was looking for." Beast Boy grinned in excitement.

"Other girl?" Dot, Conan, Cyborg, Lucky, Patch, and Colette asked.

"I followed another girl through here before that herd showed up," Beast Boy explained. "She looked like she was part cat. She called me 'otaku'. I don't know what it means, but I like it..."

Conan shook his head.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, she called you 'stupid', Beast Boy." Conan translated.

"What?!" Beast Boy gasped.

"Uh-huh..." Conan nodded.

"I thought she called me 'cute'." Beast Boy frowned.

"No, that's 'kawaii'." Conan corrected.

"Well, this is awkward for Beast Boy." Dot said.

Beast Boy was both aggravated and annoyed.

"You'll get over it." Cyborg said to him.

"Let's just hope the others are in a better situation than we are." Patch said.

* * *

Cherry, Forte, an Raven were leaving the library with a book that was given to them.

"Rae!" Cyborg called.

"Guys..." Raven dryly responded.

"What's that book?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's about Brushogun," Raven explained. "We found out more about him and where he came from."

"Yeah and where he got his powers from." Cherry said.

"We have to find Robin, Starfire, Mo, and Atticus." Patch said.

"Raven, what happened to your cloak?" Conan asked.

"Huh?" Raven looked.

"It smells like..." Patch said before sniffing the stain. "Paint?"

Conan took out a magnifying glass and took a closer look at the stain on Raven's cloak. "Yep, that's paint all right..."

"Were you attacked before we found you?" Forte asked Raven.

"It looked like she might have been attacked." Colette said.

"I think Brushogun's been sending enemies at us to slow us down..." Cyborg said.

"What kind of vacation is this anyway?" Beast Boy folded his arms.

"I don't think this is a normal vacation." Dot sighed.

"Looks like you got an adventure on your hands..." Conan said, adjusting his glasses. "Now, where are Atticus, Mo, Robin, and Starfire?"

"I don't know, but I hope they're okay." Colette said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Atticus and Robin...**_

Atticus and Robin were riding away, still in disguise as they were on the night streets of Tokyo. It was quiet... Too quiet. That was never a good sign. However, the police must have discovered that Robin escaped as there were police cars coming into view.

"Oh, shoot." Atticus groaned.

Commander Daizo even came with his Troopers and had the boys surrounded.

"Commander Daizo." Atticus glared.

"Konichiwa..." Daizo greeted back, though slightly sharp.

"What now?" Atticus whispered to Robin.

"Not much else to do." Robin whispered back.

"What're you saying?" Atticus asked.

Robin stood up from the bike, threw off his helmet and put his hands up in surrender. Atticus couldn't beleive the Teen Titans leader was giving up just like that. However, by surprise, there was a pegasus and Starfire shooting straight in as if on cue and grabbed the boys, holding them in safety and flew them away from the crime scene.

"Thanks for saving us, girls." Atticus smiled before kissing the Pegasus, already knowing that it was really Mo.

Mo blushed when Atticus kissed her, considering her own personal mission accomplished. "It was nothing..."

Commander Daizo was frustrated that Robin and Atticus were able to get away, he threw down his megaphone and stormed off between his Tokyo Troopers.

The girls took the boys over to a place to relax and reflect over what was going on. There was steam therapy and a koi fish pond.

"Cool place." Atticus smiled.

"We have something for you guys." Mo said once she was back in her human form.

"Yes." Starfire nodded in agreement.

The girls then pushed over the boys' clothes that they left behind at the prison center.

"Great, thanks, girls." Atticus smiled.

"So you know it's us?" Robin asked.

"I figured it out," Mo said. "I knew Atticus was looking for you Robin and the citizens are talking about Robin's escape, I figured that you guys busted out and went incognito."

"Incognito?" Starfire asked.

"Fancy way of saying 'in disguise'." Mo explained.

"Ah..." Starfire understood now, then looked to Robin. "You must be very good with the disguises because I was surprised when Friend Mo told me about the feeling she had that we needed to come downtown to rescue you both."

"Yeah, well, getting these clothes weren't exactly easy or hard to get from those two bikers guys." Atticus said.

"I was very worried about you, Robin..." Starfire frowned.

"You had a feeling?" Atticus asked Mo then.

"I had this gut feeling..." Mo shrugged. "Something told me where you were and you were in danger... Starfire and I were talking and then the feeling was happening, so I used my medallion and turned myself into a pegasus so I could fly too and save you in time."

"Well then, I'm glad you listened to your gut feeling." Atticus smiled.

"So am I..." Mo smiled shyly.

"We're really glad you girls are here." Robin said, though he mostly looked to Starfire when he said that.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled at Mo.

Mo and Starfire then looked away.

"We shall give you time to-" Starfire was about to say.

Robin grabbed on her arm with a small smirk, not letting her go anywhere.

"Shall we try the double date ritual once more?" Starfire asked once she realized where this was going.

"Yes, let's try it one more time." Mo smiled.

Robin and Atticus smiled as well. Both boys leaned in to kiss the Starfire and Mo, but...

" **WASSUP!?"**

The four pulled apart in shock and surprise once the doors opened and of all people, Beast Boy showed up.

"Uh-Oh, I think we might have interrupted something they were about to do." Dot said, noticing the shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

"Well, it'll have to wait." Beast Boy said.

"Man, are you ever glad to see us!" Cyborg smiled.

"We are?" Atticus and Robin asked.

"Yeah, because we have some information that will clear your name, Robin." Patch smiled.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Did you get your laptop fixed?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"We haven't been able to get on the internet for a while, but we did research with Raven who was at the library." Cherry explained.

"Yeah and where we also found out what these creations that have been attacking us are made of." Forte said.

"Plus that ooze on your uniform wasn't blood, it was ink." Conan replied.

"AKA: Paint just like the stain on Raven's cloak when she got attacked by that shadow thing." Forte said.

"And the lipstick from that girl who kicked BB's butt." Cyborg added in.

"She was a cat girl!" Beast Boy snapped in defense.

"Still, she kicked your butt." Conan smirked.

Beast Boy lowly growled and folded his arms.

Robin went deep into thought. "So the criminals are all connected."

"Yeah and where they're all created by the same man." Conan said.

"Brushogun." Dot, Patch, and Lucky said maturely then.

"Now the only question is where is he?" Forte asked.

"You don't know?" Atticus asked.

"That's just the one thing we can't find out," Conan said as he adjusted his glasses. "Not even I can."

"Wait, I think I might know where he might be." Atticus said.

"Every time I tried to find out on the Net, I'd get a glitch or something!" Cherry shook her hands in mass hysteria.

Atticus and Robin had changed from the clothes they were in to their original clothes and were now ready to leave to the one building Atticus knew where Brushogun was. The others followed Atticus as he took over control of this mission/adventure. Starfire looked disappointed that she and Robin missed their chance of a kiss, but said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

When they all got to the destination, the others were confused with why Atticus led them to the comic building.

"Awesome, dude!" Beast Boy grinned to Atticus. "I knew you'd wanna come on the tour with me!"

"No, Beast Boy, this is the building that Brushogun is in." Atticus said.

"Aw, man..." Beast Boy groaned.

Dot was now learning and understanding that the Teen Titans weren't always silly and laid back like they appeared to be in the cartoon that she knew about back home. Those incarnations were gratefully exaggerated and she now started to understand and relate to why her older cousin and everybody else found those Teen Titans annoying and these ones to be better than the ones on Cartoon Network nowadays.

"Let's get inside then." Mo said.

* * *

The group walked off into the Comic Book building, very curiously, but this would solve this mission once and for all.

"I still can't believe we were fighting drawings," Robin said, then realized something. "That's why I couldn't hurt Saico-Tek, because he wasn't real!"

"That also explains how the first one got to regenerate." Atticus said.

"This ends right here and right now." Raven gave a nod as she held the book in her arms securely.

"I still can't believe he only did that just to get a girlfriend." Patch said.

"Guys are a lot sensitive than one thinks..." Cherry said. "They can get hurt just as easily or as bad as a woman can... Rejection is a cruel mistress."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"A lot more than you know..." Forte muttered to Cherry, but he did it very quietly that she didn't hear him and he had intended for that anyway.

"All right, Titans," Robin spoke up, back in his leader action. "This is our mission: We're fugitives from the law. We've got a criminal on the loose who can make other criminals and the only way we can clear our names is to hunt him down and bring him to justice."

"Yeah, um, great plan, but there's this one teensy problem," Beast Boy spoke up. " **EVERYBODY IN TOKYO'S OUT TO GET US!** "

"He does have a good point, guys." Lucky said.

"We'll worry about that later," Robin said. "Titans, GO!"

With that, they left and were on their way to the comic book factory.

"With any luck we'll find Brushogun." Patch smiled.

"Told ya we should've taken the tour." Beast Boy said smugly since he wanted to go to the comic book building as soon as they first came to Tokyo.

"Lighten up, Beast Boy, this is serious business!" Dot told him maturely.

"Hey, looks like someone finally understands who the Teen Titans are." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, took me a while." Dot smiled.

"So, are you still gonna watch that Teen Titans cartoon at home?" Lucky asked, sounding desperate for her to decline.

"Uhh... I'll think about it..." Dot hummed.

"Great." Lucky smiled.

Beast Boy turned into a dog and decided to help Patch and Lucky sniff out the comic book place.

"I just don't understand, why did Brushogun choose this place as a hide-out?" Dot asked.

"We are about to go find out." Starfire said.

"Can't you sniff any faster, guys?" Cyborg impatiently asked the dogs. "It's a matter of time before somebody jumps us again."

Atticus and Robin looked the other way.

"Guys, stop, we found the trail." Atticus said, pointing to the comic book building that had no guards, at least, not right now anyway.

"That's gotta be where Brushogun's hiding." Mo said.

Raven randomly slapped the back of Beast Boy's head and they all went off to the comic book building.

"There's no guards, but the door's locked..." Cherry said. "How do we get in?"

"Easy." Atticus said.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a kaboom caused by the Titans from combining their powers to break into the building. There was nobody there in sight except for the lot of them. They walked one way and there were flashing white lights outside, possibly lightning. Either way, they were all ready to fight.

"Maybe we can reason with him." Dot said.

Patch put his ear up and walked a little further and heard something. "This way!" he told the others.

"Lead the way, kid." Lucky said.

Patch led the way, following his sharp sense of hearing.

"Hopefully this guy won't be too scary." Dot said.

"Stay close now, Dot." Atticus told his little cousin so she wouldn't feel so scared or worried.

"You got it, cous." Dot said.

Robin hopped farther and more efficient than his teammates and broke down a door to where Patch led them to. "FREEZE!"

However, when they got there, no one was there. Cyborg used his light and did a search and only found boxes.

"Trust me, I know something's here." Patch told the others since he had led them there.

"Well, then where is it?" Mo asked.

"Follow me..." Patch put his nose to the ground and sniffed as he led them down a trail.

They all looked around the sights they were surrounded by, even passing what seemed to be a giant printer. Cyborg's light shined on a reclining chair with three monitors attached to it.

"Brushogun," Robin said. "He's not here."

"Oh, yes, he is." Patch insisted.

"He is?" Mo asked. "But, where?"

"Where do you think a man that has the power to make paintings to come to life would be?" Atticus asked.

The others paused to think about Atticus's riddle as a possible clue to where they could find their man.

"Look back there!" Cherry pointed to a machine that was shaking and had steam rising from it as it was opening up.

"Get ready." Lucky said.

The machine opened up all the way and there was shown to be a dark shadow of what looked like a withering old man with tendrils or wires attached to him. "I am..." he said in a very weak voice.

The group walked toward to the man, very curious and surprised.

"You're Brushogun?" Lucky asked.

"So glad to finally meet you..." the man said weakly.

"You're not the one behind all this, are you?" Robin asked. "You're just-"

"His slave..." the man replied. "He trapped me in this thing... This cursed printing press that uses my powers against my will. The criminals I create serve him now."

"Let me guess, it's Commander Diazo." Atticus said.

"Oh, but he seems like such a nice man..." Dot pouted.

"Most villains act like that to throw people off," Atticus told her before glaring. "Isn't that right, Commander?"

"Very good, my friend," Commander Daizo smiled evilly with his hands together once he revealed himself. "But you haven't caught me. I've caught you." he then snapped his fingers.

The Tokyo Troopers appeared and surrounded them with firearms, it was both surprising and overwhelming.

"So... Wait a minute..." Beast Boy spoke up. "If the good guy was really a bad guy, then that means... Oh, sweet! We're the good guys again!"

"Is that really important right now?!" Patch barked.

"You're a fraud, Daizo," Conan sneered to the commander of the Tokyo Troopers. "A fake... Brushogun was the only real criminal you ever caught, wasn't he?"

"One was enough." Daizo scowled as more Troopers surrounded him for extra protection.

"One isn't enough." Atticus sneered.

"You used his powers to lie, to make yourself look like a hero," Robin deeply scowled. "And when I started searching for the truth, you made me look like a criminal and to get Atticus in trouble!"

"That's a nice little story, young men," Daizo smiled evilly. "But I doubt anyone will believe it once you're all behind bars. Troopers! Charge!" he then commanded his men.

"These guys are not going to last long." Patch said.

"Titans, Go!" Robin commanded.

The Teen Titans, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Cherry, and Forte attacked the troops as did Dot, Conan, and Lucky, the best way they could.

"Ready, Patch?" Lucky asked.

"Ready, Da-I mean, Lucky!" Patch replied.

"It's okay if you want to call me 'dad'." Lucky told him before biting one of the legs of one of the Troopers.

Patch smiled bashfully, then glared to the Troopers and fought back. Dot screamed as Troopers cornered her and she seemed to be stuck and she was very scared since she was a little girl and surrounded her.

"Stay away from her!" Atticus shouted before charging at the Troopers like a football player.

Dot put her hands to her eyes nervously. The Troopers grunted and cried out in pain.

Atticus came over to Dot. "Hey, you okay?"

Dot looked up, then saw the Troopers were down, and she hugged her older cousin. "Thank you..."

"No problem, little cous." Atticus smiled before elbowing a Trooper in the stomach behind him and then back from the Trooper in the face.

The Trooper groaned. The Titans of course used their powers against the Troopers. A Trooper was about to shoot Forte from behind. Cherry saw that and kicked down the Trooper, punched him in the face, and kicked him away, growling.

"Nice moves." Forte said.

"I try." Cherry gave a nod.

Conan was up against some Troopers as well, he bent down and turned a dial on his right shoe before standing back up and running and then kicked seven cans at them, hitting each of the Troopers. Atticus was surprised, but not too much, still impressed by this. Conan gave him a trusting smile. Daizo then sent his minions who gave the Titans trouble earlier to send them after the Titans again to help the Troopers take them down once and for all since his plan was very quickly failing.

"I think it's time to shake this place up a bit." Patch said.

"Where are you goin' with this, little buddy?" Lucky asked.

Patch smirked. "Trust me."

"Everyone might want to grab on to something." Atticus told his friends and cousins.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy asked as he had tackled down a Trooper in the morph of a black bear, or in this case, green bear.

"Atticus and Patch are about shake up this place." Mo said.

"Get ready." Raven said, even though she had not experienced, she had a strong feeling about this.

After everyone of Atticus's and Patch's friends and Dot and Conan braced themselves the strong boy and the Dalmatian puppy stomped their feet/paws on the ground to make the ground shake.

"What in the world!?" Daizo didn't expected that at all.

"What do we do?!" one trooper asked.

"RETREAT!" the other suggested, fleeing with the others who were still standing.

* * *

The shaking was so strong that it broke the machine that Brushogun was trapped in. The others flinched as there was a huge smoke cloud from the printing press explosion.

"He's free now!" Dot cheered, referring to Brushogun.

Patch smiled. "You're free, Brushogun!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Daizo was enraged.

Atticus helped the old and weakened man out of the remains of the printer. Brushogun winced, though not from Atticus, but due to being locked up for so long and that he had become very old and withered. Atticus carried him the rest of the way out.

"I am not a patient man..." Daizo glared to to them before taking out his gun on Cherry.

Cherry gasped slightly as this looked like the end.

Forte kicked Daizo in the back of his head and made him fall flat on the floor and he disposed of his weapon. "Don't you dare touch her..."

"No matter, besides, no one will believe your story." Daizo said.

Atticus smirked as he showed a tape recorder.

"Where did you get that tape recorder?" Daizo demanded once he got up. "I've never seen that tape recorder before!"

"Give up, 'Commander'," Dot glared down at the not so nice man. "You lost and we beat you! Face the consequences of your actions!"

"Yeah! Oh, and I've always had this recorder with me." Atticus smirked.

"You know what? I can buy that..." Cherry randomly added. "You just take notes, interview people like you're some kid version of Dick Tracy and you come out more on top than the rest of us when it comes to one of these crazy little adventures! Meeting you surely has made a difference in my life, I just don't even know what to do anymore, but hey, that's life! We talk to animals, we meet crazy people with adventures we never forget, can you just imagine what's gonna happen when we graduate from high school and start our own families?!"

"I don't know, but we'll have to see." Atticus said.

"It's folks like you why I hate going on adventures..." Cherry folded her arms and shook her head at Commander Daizo.

"Is she always this pessimistic?" Conan asked Atticus. "Why are you friends with someone so shallow and so much of a downer?"

Atticus whispered to Conan, telling him why he was friends with Cherry. Cherry was just always cynical and bitter, and yet Atticus maintained a relationship with her. Atticus told Conan all about the first day that he and Cherry became friends.

"She sounds like Raven..." Conan commented.

Atticus looked curiously.

"Sour outside, but sad inside." Conan explained what he meant when he had said that.

"Yeah, I guess she is like Raven." Atticus said.

Daizo then became desperate as he began to take the recorder away from Atticus, but Patch got in his way, stopping him.

"Silly bad guy." Patch laughed.

"Get out of my way, mutt." Daizo glared.

"Excuse me, what did you just call him?!" Lucky growled.

"He's a mutt, just like you!" Daizo snapped at Lucky.

Patch was going to attack Daizo, but Lucky looked like he really wanted to attack Daizo, so the Dalmatian got out of Lucky's way.

"Forgive me, Patch, but I want this one." Lucky said, showing a very rare sign of anger.

"He's all yours, Dad." Patch said.

"Thanks... Son." Lucky smiled to Patch, then snarled at Daizo, coming dangerously closer and closer toward the man who at first seemed kind and gentle, but was now the true dark side of this adventure.

"Stay back, dog." Daizo said.

Lucky snarled as he came closer to Daizo which made the human male back up in slight fear.

"S-S-Stay back." Daizo said before he tripped and fell on his butt.

Lucky snarled and barked viciously. "You leave Patch alone, he is not a mutt, he is a good kid, something you'll never be!"

Daizo began to back up even more before bumping into the Teen Titans. The Titans glanced down to him.

"Goin' somewhere, Commander?" Cyborg asked with a taunting smirk.

This caused for him to gulp before he was lifted up and tied up.

"I'd say this was a mystery case well solved." Conan smiled.

"I agree, now all we have to do is turn him over to the authorities, play the recording, and this case will be completely solved." Atticus smiled.

"This is impossible!" Daizo sneered.

"Believe it, you lost and Brushogun is free..." Dot said, then looked curious. "Right, guys?"

"You are correct, dear." Brushogun answered weakly before starting to cough.

Dot smiled that she was right, but frowned. "Sir, are you okay?"

"It's my time to leave this world." Brushogun said weakly.

"No, you can't!" Dot cried.

"I thank you all very much for what you have done for me..." Brushogun wearily told the adventurers who had saved him from his imprisonment. "I shall never forget this..."

Atticus gently placed the old man on the ground on his back. Brushogun looked as though his days were numbered. The Titans huddled close together to see the withering old artist. The withering old artist smiled at them all before closing his eyes and dying.

"No... Please don't die..." Dot frowned. "Please!"

"Dot, it's too late, he's gone, besides, that machine took a lot out of him and he's been alive for many years." Atticus told her as he comforted her.

Dot had tears in her eyes and hugged Atticus as she squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked down her face. Atticus hugged her comfortably to cheer her up and gently stroked her back to relax her and soothe her tears. The withering old man was then turned to dust. The others merely bowed their heads and gave a moment of silence once Brushogun was gone forever and nothing could bring him back. The others had slight stains on their face from the explosion and Brushogun.


	12. Chapter 12

Conan and Atticus contacted the authorities to make it so Commander Daizo to be taken away by true authorities to give him what he rightfully deserved.

"You gonna be okay, Dot?" Lucky asked his young owner.

"I... I think so..." Dot sighed.

"You now know that not everything in life is like a cartoon." Lucky said.

"Yes..." Dot agreed, then looked to Atticus, Mo, and Cherry. "How do you all do it?"

"Well... We've had darker childhoods than you have..." Cherry said. "Mo's parents died when she was little, Atticus and I were abandoned at an orphanage until we got adopted... We had a kind man who became a father figure to both of us, but he had died and he remarried a bitter cold woman with her just as evil and selfish daughters... We've seen a lot. I'm a very sad person in the inside..."

"You and me are alike." Raven said to Cherry.

"I suppose you could say that..." Cherry looked back at the half-demon girl.

* * *

They all then went out to wait for the authorities to arrive and where Atticus and Mo were going to help Robin and Starfire get closer together so then they could finally kiss. The spell of Brushogun had broken and the Troopers were revealed to not even be real after Commander Daizo was gone.

"Starfire!" Robin ran to the Tamarian girl. "Starfire... Are you okay?"

"I am now." Starfire nodded.

A strike of lightning flashed and it started to rain to wash away the inky remains of the now deceased artist.

'Come on... Come on...' Patch thought to himself, waiting for the two Titan members to kiss.

Robin and Starfire knelt together as the rain dropped on them and washed away Brushogun's remains with the ink.

"I think I was wrong before," Robin said to Starfire. "Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be... Maybe we can be..."

"Robin?" Starfire smiled.

"Starfire?" Robin looked back to her.

"Stop talking." Starfire still smiled before pressing her lips against his.

"Finally." Patch smiled before seeing his owner and Mo kissing as well.

The others smiled, though mostly the others, to this sweet and savory moment.

"Well, it's about time." Cyborg commented.

"How romantic." Dot awed.

* * *

The next morning, Tokyo was praising the Titans and their new friends for their brave and heroic journey. And where they were honored with medals for their bravery and heroic deed. Robin and Atticus were holding Starfire and Mo's hands as they stood together. Many people flooded in with cameras to either get pictures of or with their heroes.

"Well, looks like this is going to be on the newspaper." Atticus smiled.

"This has been the most exciting time of my life!" Dot cheered.

"And it'll continue to be more exciting." Patch smiled.

Beast Boy walked out, rather smugly. "One at a time, ladies!" he told the crowd, expecting his army of fan girls to return to him. "There's enough of B to go around!"

"Oh, brother." Conan groaned.

While fan girls did swarm by and giggled, the others just stood in annoyance and confusion. Cyborg escaped the swarm and saw the chefs return and allowed him to eat all he could again if he wanted to.

"Looks like the chefs aren't mad at you anymore." Conan smiled at Cyborg.

"Good enough for me!" Cyborg smiled. "All right!"

"So, Raven, did you make any new friends while discovering Tokyo?" Forte asked.

"No," Raven said before taking out a pack of gum. "But, I somehow wound up as a mascot for gum."

"Wow." Patch said, surprised.

"I'll be sure to tell my mom about this..." Cherry said about the gum.

Raven glanced down to Raven without her hood on, feeling a close bond with the girl. "So, what do you do?"

"Usually write stories, though sometimes if I'm bored or feel depressed, I write poetry." Cherry said.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"How often are you depressed?" Raven sounded like she could relate to Cherry.

"Too much." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm..." Raven felt like she could relate.

"This has been one exciting trip." Lucky said.

"I feel unusual about doing this, but I agree with the talking dog." Starfire concurred.

"Nice work." Conan smiled to Atticus and Dot. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I guess go home." Dot shrugged.

"I never expected this to happen, but I'm glad you all had a good time..." Robin actually smiled this time. "We might have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, but, uh, leave the trouble in Tokyo out of it, would ya?" Patch asked.

This made everybody laugh to what he said.

* * *

After the laughing dispersed, Robin offered them each a Teen Titans communicator.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Mo smiled apologetically.

"We insist, and something to remember us by." Robin insisted.

"What do you say?" Atticus prompted his little cousin.

"Thank you, Robin." Dot smiled, very thankful.

"You're welcome." Beast Boy smiled.

Dot hugged Beast Boy and gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek.

"Aw... Why couldn't you be my age?" Beast Boy pouted, but then smiled to the little girl.

"Let's get you all home then." Cyborg suggested.

"Agreed." Mo said.

The Titans and group of friends then got ready to leave.

"I can't believe I got a cousin in Japan..." Atticus said once Conan became Jimmy again.

"Yeah, we got catching up to do sometime." Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe the next time I'm in Japan, we'll hang out." Atticus smiled.

"I'd like that." Jimmy smiled back.

The two shared a quick family, almost brotherly hug, then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Poor Brushogun... At least no one can hurt him now..." Cherry said as she put her hands in her pockets. "All that trouble for a girl... Who would feel so tormented to do things just to impress one girl, keep her safe, and make sure no one else hurt her or be a threat to her just out of sheer emotion."

Forte looked down to her before looking back away. "I have no idea, Cerise..."

"Now you know that you need to cool down on the trying to keep her safe." Lucky said.

"I just want to tell her how I feel, but I'm scared..." Forte whispered.

"You, scared?" Lucky sounded shocked. "No way! Well, it's true, everybody gets scared..."

"I just hope I can tell her someday..." Forte gripped his arm.

"I'm sure you will, someday..." Lucky comforted him.

The others had left Cherry alone since she said she wanted some time to think about what just happened, however, she was not. Cherry never really cried before, at least, not in public. Every time the others would cry, she usually didn't cry with them, but she said she was sad. This time, since Cherry was alone, for right now, she put her hands to her face and started to cry.

"Do not cry, my dear." Brushogun's voice said as he appeared as a spirit, looking healthier and younger.

Cherry looked up through her red tear-stained eyes.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Brushogun's spirit asked her.

"Just wanted to be alone..." Cherry hugged her knees as she looked quite miserable.

"Aren't you always alone?" Brushogun asked her.

"It feels like that..." Cherry sighed. "I spent my whole life alone until I met Atticus... I know I've made friends and many more, but I still feel empty deep inside my soul."

"You are wanting to find true love." Brushogun said.

"Is that it?" Cherry pondered.

"Yes, true love can fill your heart," Brushogun said. "That's why I used the dark arts those many years ago."

"I don't know anyone who could be my true love..." Cherry frowned.

"You never know unless you look..." Brushogun told her. "They could be right under your nose or they were there all along and you never realized it..."

Cherry looked down with a shrug.

"You haven't realized it yet?" Brushogun asked.

Cherry shrugged.

"I'm sure he's closer than you think..." Brushogun advised. "Don't let your negative emotions keep you locked up forever... I don't want you to end up like me... Just follow what's left of your heart..." he said before vanishing.

Forte walked over. "Cerise?"

Cherry turned her head at him.

"I know you want to be alone, but the others are anxious to get back home right about now..." Forte said. "Are you ready?"

Cherry gave a slow and steady nod. "Yes, Forte..."

"That's good to know." Forte smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said as she walked with him. "Forte... Have you ever been in love?"

Forte frowned slightly. "Once... My former mentor when I was about your age had a niece... She was very shy, quiet, and scared... I often played the keyboard in order to impress her since I was self-taught and I only kept going to my lessons because it was the only way to get away from my rotten brother and sister... I tried to work up the courage to ask her out and one day, I actually found it, however, I knocked on her door and she never answered... I heard bells from the church and saw that she had run off with a different man..."

"I'm sorry..." Cherry said.

"From that day on, I thought that love was useless..." Forte frowned.

Cherry stared at the ground as she walked with him.

"What's wrong?" Forte asked.

"Just thinking..." Cherry shrugged. "Brushogun thinks I might find my true love..."

"You still haven't found him?" Forte tilted his head.

"Not yet... I really wanna know who he is and I wanna know him right now!" Cherry sounded agitated from impatience about her destiny.

"Well, maybe he's closer than you think he is." Forte said.

"You're not gonna get mad when I find out who he is, are you?" Cherry asked.

"I will become overjoyed for you." Forte promised.

Cherry shrugged about that answer as they walked along.

"You ready to go now?" Dot asked.

"Yeah... Let's go." Cherry gave a nod.

"Great." Dot smiled.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, they took off on the manta ray like vehicle.

"Hang on tight." Robin told the others.

With that, they were flying up in the sky zone and were flying off back home. The crowd waved as their heroes and new friends were taking their leave.


	13. Chapter 13

"This was so exciting." Dot smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Lucky smiled tiredly in agreement.

There was a TV for Dot to keep her occupied during the flight. The Teen Titans Go cartoon was on for what felt like the millionth time today. Dot frowned at the TV screen, narrowing her eyes at the cartoon she used to love, then actually turned it off for now.

"There are other TV stations on it if you want to watch something else." Cyborg told her.

"Anything but that cartoon." Dot frowned.

Cyborg then put on a different Cartoon Network show called Steven Universe.

"This one will do." Dot smiled.

Cyborg smiled to her as she could enjoy her way back home now. Dot smiled, loving Steven Universe a whole lot better than those Teen Titan rejects on the network these days a whole lot better. And where the songs that Steven Universe had in it were amazing.

Dot was now singing the theme song, very much enjoying the cartoon. "We are the Crystal Gems... We'll always save the day... And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way... That's why the people of this world believe in... Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl... And Steven!" she then giggled at the last name, loving that part in the opening theme.

Atticus smiled as he overheard his cousin singing through the communicator.

* * *

It was nearly dark when they got home. The Titans then heard their own theme song and started to sing along to the right one, not that short pathetic excuse on Cartoon Network today.

"I will obey traffic rules~" Beast Boy sang. "Teen Titans!"

"I will eat everything without likes or dislikes," Robin added. "Teen Titans!"

"Earthquake, lightning, fire, Dad," Starfire continued. "Grammar, Math, Science, Social Studies, There is nothing that I am afraid of... Teen Titans, GO!"

"Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holla, Holler my name, TEEN TITANS!" Cyborg blurted out which made mostly everyone laugh slightly. "Half of your troubles will be gone! Teen Titans!"

"Papa's schedule control, Mama's weight control," Raven drearily sang. "Wishes are endless... Teen Titans Go."

"One, two, three, four, five!" Beast Boy counted.

"TEEN TITANS!" the Teen Titans cheered together.

"Good night, Tokyo!" Beast Boy called as they left the Asian border to go back home.

"I'm so glad that trip is finally over." Lucky sighed.

"It was exciting and thrilling..." Patch yawned and stretched. "But I'd like to go back home and relax for a while."

"Same here." Lucky smiled.

Dot, being a little girl of course, instantly fell asleep, but smiled as she hummed Steven Universe songs in her sleep. Lucky smiled and slept next to her, liking these songs too. Dot unknowingly put her arm around Lucky in her sleep. Mo had her bandanna over her eyes as she slept and was snuggling against Atticus.

Atticus was surprised a bit, but smiled and then put his arm around her. Mo kept snuggling closer once he did that. The trip was long, but soon, they made it back to the Tower.

"Should we wake them?" Starfire whispered to Robin.

Robin looked to the others as he yawned himself. "It's been a long travel... Why not surprise them?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Starfire agreed.

"I agree." Raven agreed with a yawn.

This was truly the most exhausting adventure any of them had ever had. The next day would be a surprise for the Titans' guests. The Titans woke up before their guests and decided to plan a surprise to welcome them into their friendship and to thank them for their help on this adventure that they all had in Tokyo.

* * *

After a while, Atticus and the others woke up, ready for the day.

"Phew..." Dot yawned and stretched, putting her glasses on once she woke up. "Nobody in school's ever gonna believe this!"

"Our faces are in the newspaper, I think they'll believe." Lucky laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Dot laughed and pet her doggy.

Cherry tossed and turned and finally woke up and stretched a little before getting fully up.

"Sleep well, Cerise?" Forte asked.

"Yes..." Cherry rubbed one eye.

"Are we home yet?" Patch asked before seeing his owner and Mo asleep together.

Mo was seeming to nuzzle against Atticus in her sleep.

"Ahem!" Patch coughed slightly into his paw.

Atticus and Mo slowly woke up, then yawned before realizing they had slept together.

"Good morning, you two." Patch smirked.

Atticus and Mo muttered out their own greetings sheepishly. They then heard Patch laugh smugly at the two of them. The two glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Puppies..." Mo shrugged. "You raise 'em and then you hope..."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Imagine if we had kids." Mo chuckled.

"'We'?" Atticus looked at her.

"I mean, any of us, not like you and me, unless... Uhh... I dunno..." Mo laughed a little nervously, turning bright red briefly.

* * *

"Oh, so, you dudes and dudettes are finally up." Beast Boy smiled.

"So it seems..." Cherry said as she still looked tired, but was alert and attentive. "What's going on around here?"

"Come on, you're gonna love this." Beast Boy led them down the hallway.

The others looked curious, but they did follow the animal shape-shifting teen.

"Where are you taking us?" Patch asked.

"You'll see." Beast Boy smirked.

Cherry looked annoyed as they went around.

Beast Boy took them nearly to the end of the hall where the center of the Tower was where the Titans usually hung out or discussed missions. "So glad to see you guys are awake after the long journey we all had together!" he said, speaking slightly louder, almost as if to signal something or someone.

 _'Why did he say that loudly?'_ Patch thought to himself.

Beast Boy took them into the kitchen area where it was dark.

"Hey, who turned the lights?" Dot asked before flicking on a light switch.

"Surprise, my new friends!" Starfire jumped out with joy and flew over to their new friends with a smile. "Please do join me in your first ever celebration in my planetary customs!"

Cherry blinked. "Does anyone know what the heck she just said?"

"We shall engage in the celebration of friendship." Starfire kept her smile.

"Ohh, yeah, um, what's it called again?" Patch asked.

"Blorthog." Starfire nonchalantly replied.

"Uh, yeah, that..." Patch smiled to the Tamarian girl. "Let's celebrate 'Blorthog'."

"Oh, I was hoping one of you would say that!" Starfire beamed. "I shall fetch the mustard as a treat for you all!"

"Okay." Dot smiled.

The other Titans winced, already knowing what Starfire wanted mustard for, but smiled to her.

"Surprise..." Raven weakly called, bleakly blowing a noisemaker that was in her mouth.

"So what's the mustard for?" Lucky asked.

"It is my favorite Earth beverage." Starfire said as she put a drinking straw in her bottle of mustard.

"Um, no, thank you on the mustard." Atticus said nervously.

Starfire offered to the others who smiled apologetically and declined, she then shrugged and continued to ingest her mustard.

"So, what are these exactly?" Robin asked, investigating the medallions that Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch had.

"Equestrian medallions," Mo explained. "Believe it or not, but we're frequent visitors to the land of Equestria."

"Yeah and where it's a real place." Patch smiled.

"I have witnessed the colorful and mystical equine creatures of which you speak of." Starfire believed them since she saw Mo in her pegasus form when they flew in to save Atticus and Robin from Commander Daizo and the Tokyo Troopers after breaking out of jail.

"Well, there are more pegasi and unicorns and alicorns in Equestria, there are also dragons and griffins too." Atticus told them.

"We'll just have to take your word for it." Cyborg gave a smile.

"You don't think we're making this up, do you?" Patch asked.

"Starfire's an alien princess from another world, Raven's father is a demon, I was raised by Batman, Cyborg is half-robot, and Beast Boy can turn into different animals," Robin defended. "I think we'll believe anything you tell us that you think is true or not."

"That's good to know." Mo smiled.

"You know, Raven, I have an evil relative in my family too." Atticus said.

"You do...?" Raven asked.

"I know how it feels..." Atticus said softly. "It's okay..."

"Who's yours?" Raven asked curiously then.

"King Sombra, he's my uncle, he's an evil unicorn." Atticus frowned.

"You're uncle is King Sombra?!" Raven asked out of shock.

"You know my uncle?" Atticus asked.

"I know about the history of him and of all of Equestria, I have the history of Equestria in books." Raven said.

Atticus was shocked himself. "No way!"

Raven slowly nodded. "Way."

"Raven, who's your father again?" Patch asked.

Raven sighed softly. "Trigon..."

Forte even seemed to shudder from that name.

Raven glanced to the court composer. "You know him?"

Forte looked away. "Cerise... Do you wonder how I'm still alive?"

"I thought you were a vampire?" Cherry replied.

"I am, but I also had to sell something to keep up my strength at my elderly age..." Forte explained. "I almost died trying to find you again in the 21st century before I found out you were there... Trigon was about to take me down to Hell since I was a vampire and all vampires go to Hell when they die... I sold him my soul."

"You sold him your soul?!" Patch asked out of shock.

Forte slowly nodded with his eyes shut.

"How scary is this guy?" Mo asked.

"Scary doesn't even begin to describe it..." Raven frowned deeply.

"He just wants to be a good daddy!" Dot said.

Raven glanced to Dot, feeling hit by that. "You watch too much cartoons..."

"So then, he's not a good father like he is in Teen Titans Go?" Dot asked her.

"Whoever made that Teen Titans Go cartoon is going to have a bone picked by me..." Raven's violet eyes simmered with slight rage.

"I agree." Dot nodded.

Lucky was relieved that Dot didn't like that cartoon anymore, it was really a disgrace to the original Teen Titans.

"From now on, I'm only going to watch Steven Universe." Dot promised.

"That sounds promising." Lucky smiled.

"I wish I could be a Crystal Gem." Dot frowned.

"Well, you can always dream you're a Crystal Gem." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Dot's imagination became inspired.

"Wait, Dot, what month were you born?" Patch asked.

"January, why?" Dot asked.

"That means you have the same gem as one of the Crystal Gems: Garnet, just like me, my birthday is also on January." Atticus smiled.

"But Mom told me those were called 'birth stones'." Dot replied, slightly confused.

"Yes, but haven't you noticed?" Cherry spoke up once she saw where this was going. "The gems are named after birth stones. Pearl is the birth stone for June, Amethyst is the birth stone for February, Garnet is for January like Atticus just said..."

"I could be like Garnet?" Dot sounded dreamy.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"That would be great!" Dot grinned. "She's the real leader of the Crystal Gems!"

"Really?" Lucky asked. "I thought it was Pearl." he then said.

"Well, Garnet seems to know how to take charge better than Pearl does most of the time." Dot insisted.

"True." Lucky nodded.

"I wonder if the Crystal Gems are real too." Patch said.

"Oh, come on, they're cartoons, this is real life!" Dot said.

Cherry looked to her, then into the fourth wall. "Don't tell her, she might crack."

"Who are you talking to?" Dot asked, overhearing her.

"Oh, no one~..." Cherry replied, trying to sound innocent.

The others continued their first Blorthog celebration to celebrate their victory in Tokyo and just all becoming friends. And where this celebration seemed to be a whole lot of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Dot apologized to the Teen Titans for assuming they would be wacky and crazy based on what she had seen on the cartoons and they were relieved to hear she would never watch that awful show on Cartoon Network ever again. The Titans really connected with their new friends. Raven felt like she and Cherry could become really close, but not too close for their own standards.

Dot found this Beast Boy to be very funny in his own way and realized how obnoxious his cartoon counterpart was, the same with Cyborg, though he was serious most of the time, he could be laid back. Also because Robin didn't have powers, he wasn't a whiny baby about it and was still a good leader for his teammates.

"This has been the most awesome and intense adventure of them all." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... It really was..." Cherry agreed, still slightly tired.

Raven came to Atticus with her Equestrian book and held it out to him. "This is the book I told you about."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Would you like to borrow it?" Raven offered.

"Yes, please." Atticus smiled.

Raven gave a small nod and handed it over.

"Thanks, Raven." Atticus accepted the book.

"No problem," Raven replied, though not as dry or icy toward him as she would toward almost anyone else she didn't really know. "Keep it as long as you would like."

"I sure will." Atticus smiled.

Hopefully this book could help Atticus with what he knew about Equestria and could build up for more.

* * *

Dot was sitting outside and looking around the sights of the Tower on the outside. Lucky was with her to make sure she wouldn't get lost or hurt, but he was sure she would be okay.

"I wish I could be something, Lucky..." Dot said to her dog. "Atticus is a merboy and Wiccan... Mo has powers from nature... Cherry has vampire powers... They all have Equestrian magic..."

"Don't worry, Dot, I'm sure something will come your way." Lucky smiled in reassurance.

Dot smiled and hugged her dog, but then suddenly, the clouds got together. "STORM CLOUDS!" she shrieked in worry.

"Don't worry, young one, these are not storm clouds..." a gentle female voice from the clouds said as they formed into a pink and white woman with huge bouncy and curly hair.

"Who is that?" Lucky asked out of nervousness.

Dot squinted her eyes. "Looks like... Steven Universe's mom..."

"You're right, my dear, my name is Rose." The pink and white woman smiled.

"Rose Quartz?" Lucky asked. "But, you can't be here, you're a cartoon character... Sort of..."

"I'm just as real as you are..." Rose replied, not even fazed that she was communicating with a dog.

Dot and Lucky were very surprised by this happening just as Atticus was when he found out he was going to meet the Teen Titans.

"I know this is a lot to take in, my dear, but you should know that you are a very special little girl." Rose smiled.

"Oh, Mom and Dad tell me that all the time." Dot smiled simply.

"Yes, but you are more special than you think you are..." Rose told her.

"What do you mean?" Dot wondered.

"Look on your right shoulder." Rose said.

Dot looked confused, but she did as the Crystal Gem woman said and looked on her right shoulder and where she saw her birth stone on her right shoulder. "What is that?" she squinted her eyes.

"It's a garnet, dear." Rose told her.

"Garnet..." Dot whispered. "Like Garnet garnet?"

"Perhaps..." Rose gave a small smile. "Have you noticed what Steven has on his stomach area?"

Dot thought about it, then remembered. "A rose quartz!"

"Exactly." Rose smiled.

"But wait, I thought that you and Steven couldn't exist together?" Dot asked.

"We can't," Rose's voice sounded distant. "He exists, but right now, I do not, I am contacting you from the other side, my dear."

"Y-You mean from Heaven?" Dot asked worried.

"Yes, dear, I'm afraid so..." Rose said softly.

"I can't believe that had to happen to you..." Dot frowned.

"I'm sad too, but my child is going to be something incredible in his life and I know he will make me proud," Rose said soothingly. "He'll always have a way to remember me by, my lion is an excellent guardian for him."

"Wait, so you did have a lion?" Dot asked. "Does Pearl know?"

"We're getting to that..." Rose said soothingly.

"I'm also curious," Dot looked to her gemstone again. "Does this mean I'm a Crystal Gem too?"

"Yes, my dear, you are a Crystal Gem too and don't worry, Garnet will still be around." Rose smiled.

"Whoa..." Dot did not see that one coming. "So, Beach City and the Gems are real too..."

"Of course we are, dear..." Rose smiled softly. "It sounds like you have an adventure on your hands yourself."

"Yeah, I gotta tell the others." Dot smiled.

"That is, if she can, right?" Lucky asked Rose.

"You can tell them, my dear," Rose smiled. "Oh, and before I forget, you also have your own weapon and shield."

"I do?" Dot's eyes lit up.

"Close your eyes." Rose requested.

Dot put her hands over her eyes with an excited smile. There was suddenly a colorul glow over Dot and something had changed.

"You can now open them." Rose allowed.

Dot did as she was told as was surprised at what she saw.

"How do you like them?" Rose smiled once she gifted Dot with her new 'toys'.

Dot smiled, she was given a shield that had her birth stone on it and her very own sword.

"This is so amazing!" Dot smiled. "Wait, can I change forms too?"

"Do you mean like a fusion?" Rose asked.

"Could I do that?" Dot asked.

"Well, it depends on your relationship with the one that you're fusing with." Rose said.

"Could I maybe fuse with Lucky?" Dot suggested as a try to see what she could do.

Lucky's eyes widened at that slightly.

"I don't know, no one has ever fused with an animal before." Rose said.

"Hmm..." Dot thought about it. "I wonder..."

"Uh, Dot, I think you should wait until you meet the other Gems first..." Lucky chuckled nervously.

"Oh, fine." Dot pouted.

Lucky breathed in relief.

Rose giggled. "Your dog is quite humorous and charming, my dear."

"Yeah, Lucky's the best doggy ever!" Dot cheered.

"I know." Lucky smiled.

Dot smiled and hugged Lucky, though more gentle than she used to when they first met and she had adopted him after Patch was reunited back with the Fudo family.

"You have a great heart, Dot," Rose smiled admirably toward the little girl. "Never let anyone tell you that you aren't special, because I see a very special little human girl who is more to her than meets the eye."

"What does that mean?" Dot asked then.

"It means you may seem like a normal little girl, but deep down, you are more special and talented, anybody would be fortunate to know you." Lucky replied.

"Thanks." Dot smiled.

"I shall see you in the near future, Dot..." Rose said before her image started to fade with the sky. "It is really nice to meet you... Remember, never stop being who truly are on the inside..."

"Wait, don't go!" Dot frowned. "Please, Ms. Quartz, don't leave!"

"Remember..." Rose said in a whispery tone before fading away and the sky went back to what it once was before.

"She'll always be with us." Lucky said.

"I guess so..." Dot sighed, she was hoping that Rose would stay longer, but she was pleased she got to have that moment.

"Come on, kiddo," Lucky smiled. "Let's get you inside with the others."

"Okay." Dot smiled as she followed her dog inside.

The others continued to have their little party until they would get tired and get ready for bed, having a great time together.

* * *

 _On a mountain top in a city far, far away..._

There was a pink lion with strawberry light mane that was sleeping on the mountain, but stood up on all fours and turned his head as the clouds opened up again. The woman known as Rose Quartz came down, not back from the afterlife, but she held out what appeared to be a video tape in her hands and she held out the video to her lion as it said 'FOR STEVEN' on the cover.

The lion nodded, understanding. Rose then seemed to hide the video tape inside of the lion's flowing mane. The lion then patted his paw against his mane and the video tape seemed to melt into it, like it was concealed inside of his fur.

"I'm trusting you to protect him." Rose told the lion.

The lion came to Rose and nuzzled against her.

"I'll miss you too, my lion..." Rose whispered, hugging the lion which matched her color scheme. "Take very good care of him..."

The lion nodded, agreeing to watch over her son.

"Thank you, my lion..." Rose stroked the lion's fluffy mane that matched her skin tone. "You truly are a Gem's best friend."

The lion smiled, nuzzling up to her. Rose hugged her lion back and gently stroked his fur and mane. She then sighed as she felt quite emotional right now. She then waved her hands and took out a black T-Shirt that read 'Mr. Universe' on it and she had tears in her eyes as she then hugged the shirt. The lion nuzzled her again, comforting her. Rose sniffled as she gently held her lion, then decided to place the T-Shirt inside of the lion's mane as well. Now all she had to do was make sure that the lion made sure that Steven found the video tape.

"Good day, my old companion..." Rose told the lion. "Goodbye..." she then waved as she turned all white from a heavenly glow that made her fade away and return into the afterlife.

The lion nodded to Rose and looked up to the clouds as she went back to her new home after her son had been born, and a tear rolled down his face. He then tilted his head back and let out a low roar. After that, he roared, opening a portal before he ran through it and returned to Steven and the Crystal Gems.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the Tower, the party was nearly over and everyone was now relaxing, thankfully, there were no missions for the Teen Titans, for now anyway.

"Next time, let's go to New Mexico." Beast Boy suggested.

"All in favor of going to New Mexico next time, say 'aye'." Atticus said.

"Aye." most of the others replied.

Robin seemed distracted with Starfire. Patch and Colette were even lying down on a pillow next to each other and smiled as their tails lightly wagged. Atticus and Mo were now holding hands, ready to kiss each other on the lips. Cherry rolled her eyes, disgusted with the love fest.

* * *

Forte sat right next to her though and gave her company as she was technically alone here without romance. The moment he was next to her; Cherry began to feel something in her heart. She placed her hand over her chest and looked quite curious, she was thinking back to something that happened not very long ago, but not too recent either.

* * *

 _It was the summer after Forte had come back into Cherry's life, there was a summer party at her house. This was before Patch and Mo had come into everybody's lives._

 _"Forte, I just want to know," Cherry asked as she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. "When am I going to die?"_

 _"That's a hard question, Cherry, I don't know when you'll die." Forte said._

 _"I think it's sooner than you think..." Cherry got up from the pool and walked off, sliding on her shoes and went out of the yard._

 _Forte watched that Cherry was leaving the neighborhood now and he ran after her. "Cerise!"_

* * *

 _Cherry had walked onto a very high cliff and looked down at the very low bottom that had frigid water with sharp rocks at the bottom and she did not know how to swim._

 _"Cerise, what are you doing!?" Forte rushed over._

 _"Something that should've been done a long time ago," Cherry turned herself to face him. "I don't want to age, have responsibility, or grow up... This is the only way to get my wish..." she then flung herself off the cliff to fall to her death._

 _" **CERISE!** " Forte jumped after her, then grabbed Cherry and bit her neck, revealing his vampire fangs, once he had drained her human blood, the two splashed into the water._

* * *

 _After a while, Cherry woke up, seeing that she was still alive. Forte had put her on shore and wrapped his tail coat around her to keep her warm._

 _"What did you do that for!?" Cherry glared. "I wanted to die! I didn't wanna live anymore! I-"_

 _"Didn't want to age," Forte reminded her. "And now you never will... I bit you before you dropped... Cerise, you are now immortal like me and you will only die when someone murders me."_

 _"What...?" Cherry put her hand behind her neck, then winced and hissed in pain. "GAH!"_

 _"Yep, now you won't have to worry about dying." Forte said._

 _Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Take me home."_

 _"What about your party?" Forte asked._

 _"Home... **NOW!** " Cherry demanded. "I can't believe you did that for me!" she then stormed off. "Why did you do that for me!?"_

 _"You didn't want to age." Forte told her._

 _Cherry growled as she kept walking home._

 _"And I love you..." Forte then whispered, but she did not hear it._

 _Cherry shook her head as she remembered that moment and tried to ignore some personal facts. Forte was more gentle and calm with her compared to the others. He may have scared her nearly to death when she was younger, but he actually never wanted to hurt her like he did with the others._

 _"So what now?" Forte asked._

 _"I need a shower now that I'm freezing..." Cherry glowered._

 _"Oh, okay." Forte said._

 _Forte decided to wash Cherry's clothes while she would shower._

* * *

Cherry held her heart again in present day, but she was in stunned silence. She realized that Forte always stood by her side, he always comforted her, he always did anything to impress or please her, he even offered to make her dinner on numerous occasions. She then looked blankly to the composer, but on the inside, she was deeply emotional.

"What's wrong?" Forte asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry avoided eye contact.

"I could get you a drink." Forte said.

"Okay." Cherry gave a nod to him.

Forte nodded back and went to fetch her some of the drinks that were laid out, he noticed that everybody liked a certain kind that was out, but she preferred a different one like Raven did, possibly to symbolize how she viewed herself as a non-conformist. He decided to get that one.

"I wonder what the next adventure will be." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Hey, I brought you back a drink." Forte told her.

Cherry looked up, she muttered out a thanks, then took the cup and drank the punch she favored over the other. It was hard to say what the next adventure would be as this one was wrapping up, but no doubt about it, it would be an unforgettable one that uses friendship as safety and a powerful lesson.

* * *

"I'm so glad I came along." Colette smiled.

"Wouldn't have been the same without you." Patch smiled back to her. "So, um, you think you'll come again?"

"Sure, I'll ask Mom and Dad though first," Colette replied. "I just hope Daddy doesn't get too worried about me..."

Patch yawned. "We'll tell him about it when we go home and maybe he'll let you come with me."

"I hope so." Colette smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours passed and the entire party was done and everyone was ready to go back home.

"You dudes gonna go now?" Beast Boy frowned.

"We should," Mo said. "This has been a lot more than I anticipated."

"A lot more than any of us anticipated." Dot said.

"We must have the new friends over again in the future." Starfire suggested.

"Yeah, I like 'em!" Cyborg smiled.

"Well, Titans, let's have a vacation." Robin decided.

Beast Boy grinned eagerly. "Now, you're talkin'!"

The guests then went to their respective homes after their thrilling and exhausting adventure.

"Um, you girls want a walk home?" Patch asked Mo and Colette.

"Sure, we could use the company." Colette smiled.

Dot yawned as she felt very sleepy from this adventure and the travel to Tokyo and back.

"I'll take Dot home." Lucky told Patch and Atticus.

"Thanks, Lucky." Atticus and Patch smiled.

Lucky smiled to them, then stood close to Dot's side to take her back home. Atticus and Mo then left with Patch and Colette.

"Come, Cerise." Forte walked with Cherry. "I'll take you home."

"Goody..." Cherry mumbled.

"Come on, it'll be good for you to be back with your family." Forte said.

"Mm..." Cherry lowly hummed.

The Titans waved to their new friends and went back into their Tower.

* * *

Lady was pacing in the backyard as she seemed anxious for Colette to be right back home today and was distracted by her being out there on her own.

"Miss Lady, you relax yourself," Trusty soothed. "I'm sure little Collie is just fine."

They then heard a knocking at the front door. Lady's left ear went up slightly.

Elizabeth got the door as she held Junior in her arm. "Oh, Mo, you're home!" she smiled to her adoptive daughter.

"Hey, Mom..." Mo smiled to her as she kept her bags. "Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth chuckled and opened the door more to let Mo and Colette come inside.

"Thanks for escorting us home, boys." Colette smiled.

"No problem." Patch smiled back.

"Yes, no trouble at all." Atticus added.

"Such gentlemen you two are." Elizabeth smiled admirably.

"We try our best." Patch smiled.

* * *

Lady came in from the backyard. "Colette?"

"Mom!" Colette smiled and ran to her mother, nuzzling against her.

"Oh, I've missed you so much..." Lady cooed. "Are you okay? Did anybody hurt you? What happened!"

"Mom, Mom, I'm fine," Colette laughed. "Besides, I had Patch to look after me."

"I know." Lady said, nuzzling her daughter.

Tramp came over. "Oh, Colette, thank Gabriel above you're okay!"

"Of course I am." Colette smiled to her father.

"Hey, Sis, how was Japan?" Scamp asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Amazing..." Colette sounded dreamy. "Giant monsters, evil spirits, child detectives..."

"Whoa, no way!" Danielle chuckled. "Did ya meet Godzilla?"

"I'm not sure..." Colette tried to think. "There was a giant monster, but I don't know if it was Godzilla or not."

"I don't know if it was Godzilla either." Mo said.

"Wait, how'd you know we were in Japan?" Colette then asked. "We were just gonna meet the Teen Titans?"

"Are ya kiddin'?" Angel giggled. "You guys are all over the media!"

"We are?" Mo and Colette asked.

"Yeah, even in the newspaper." Danielle said.

"You guys are huge!" Scamp praised.

"So it would seem." Colette smiled.

"Aw, come on," Danielle frowned. "Annette was a criminal mastermind, Scamp got to meet Angel, Colette's popular in Japan, when's somethin' gonna happen to me!?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that when it happens; it will be amazing." Colette smiled.

"Hmph..." Danielle frowned.

* * *

Mo came back into her and Junior's bedroom and flopped down on her bed. "Guh... There's nothing like your own bed after a long way away from home..."

"You can say that again." Colette smiled.

Mo gently pet the cocker spaniel. "Hey, girl... You gonna be my buddy?"

"Uh-huh, Angel and Scamp are going to spend time together." Colette said.

"Well, okay, it can be just you and me then..." Mo smiled.

"I always kinda looked up to you," Colette smiled back. "You're not afraid to be yourself."

"Everyone should always be themselves and not be afraid of what others say about them." Mo smiled.

"I've always wanted to be like Annette since she was the oldest..." Colette pouted. "And Danielle was the tomboy who looked up to Scamp..."

"Middle child syndrome, it sounds like..." Mo diagnosed. "You should never be afraid to be yourself, it's apart of who you are and people will like you just the same."

"Thanks, Mo." Colette smiled.

"No problem, Collie..." Mo chuckled, ruffling the top of her head.

* * *

Lucky struggled, but he carried Dot on his back as she had fallen asleep on the way home and got them both through the door. Luckily for him, Dot's parents were up and helped him out by carrying her up stairs. Lucky smiled.

"Thanks, Lucky." Gretchen smiled as she held Dot in her arms.

"Good dog!" Howard then pet Lucky before they went to take Dot up to her bedroom.

"That girl can be a handful, but I love her just the same." Lucky smiled.

Gretchen then put Dot in her bed and tucked her in, removing the glasses, and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Good night, dear... We love you..." she whispered before turning out the light switch, but kept the night light on to let Dot get some sleep after her exhausting adventure.

* * *

At Atticus's house, both him and Patch went into the house; ready to get to bed. The family welcomed them back, but allowed them to get some sleep.

"I just love it when he comes home safely..." Jessica smiled to her younger brother.

"I love it too." Darla smiled.

Jessica gently patted her little sister on the head. Atticus smiled in his sleep after he tucked himself in with Patch sleeping on the foot of his bed. This was all exhausting for them all.

The End


End file.
